Miraculous Christmas Ball
by suicunespurr
Summary: Dear Sir or Madam, you are cordially invited to the Miraculous Christmas Ball taking place on December 24th at 10:00 pm sharp. Please have your ticket present when you arrive. Sponsored by Miraculous Ladybug Boutique and Black Cat's Suits and Formal Menswear.
1. In Which Marinette Receives a Ticket

Marinette Dupain-Cheng fell out of the fabric store doors, almost colliding with the oncoming traffic as her momentum carried her nearly into the street.

"Watch where ya' going lady!" An angry driver yelled in passing as Marinette reeled back from the street to the side of the sidewalk closer to the buildings.

"Sorry," she called out despite the driver being long gone. The twenty-six year old frowned as she glanced back at the fabric store behind her, filled to the brim with people shopping early for Christmas.

It was the first day of December and the stores were bustling with people not wanting to be left behind in the Christmas rush, including Marinette since she would be too busy with work to shop or make Christmas presents closer to Christmas time.

She checked her bags to make sure she had everything before going to her purse to grab her Christmas list.

"Papa, check. Maman, check. Alya, check." The list went through Marinette's boss, co-workers, and a couple of interns she was overseeing this year.

"Now to find something for Nona," Marinette put away the list and proceeded down the street.

While she had decided to make a little something for everyone, Marinette's grandmother would be trickier considering she was a world traveller. Her Nona had been begging her to come home with a boyfriend for many Christmases, and it looked like this was going to be another year without. So a special present would have to do.

Her grandmother would appreciate anything Marinette made her, but she still wasn't certain what to make. Marinette glanced in the windows, not paying much attention as she turned right rather than wait to cross the busy street. She only noticed once the sound of the cars and crowds disappeared, finding herself on a isolated street absent of the holiday cheer. She was about to turn around when something in a shop across the street caught her eye.

Making sure no cars would pass, Marinette raced across the street to a see a necklace adorning one of the dresses on a mannequin. The necklace was a simplistic silver chain with a ladybug decorated with red and black gems around the silver base that opened into a photo locket of a generic couple.

Marinette excited at her find looked up to read the store's sign.

"Miraculous Ladybug Boutique"

With a smile, she entered the shop to find it filled with any and every dress imaginable. She was certain even her work didn't have this many dresses, and that was saying a lot considering she worked in a fashion design house.

Intrigued, Marinette moved towards the racks of dress, each a unique color and style, no two dresses the same. She could almost imagine herself wearing one of these dresses to a ball. Probably with a young man to please her Nona and parents.

She would have been lost in the dress shop for days if a chipper voice hadn't brought her out of her day dreaming.

"See anything you like?"

"Wahh!" Marinette stumbled back in the dresses, thankful the rack was strong enough to support her and the dresses' weight. She turned to see an older and slightly plump woman with barn red hair with the exception of a couple of white strands. Her big blue eyes looked as if holding a wonderful secret they way she gazed fondly at Marinette. .Guessing by the embroidered logo on her apron, Marinette guessed the woman ran the shop.

"No, sorry, just looking," answered Marinette as she regained her composure.

"Alright, I'll be up front in you need anything," answered the lady with a smile before she tottled away.

"Actually," the old woman turned around with a bright smile as Marinette tried to remember why she came in here. It wasn't for a dress. Something for her Nona. A piece of jewelry.

"That ladybug locket in the window, may I have a look at it," Marinette squinted as she tried to read the name tag, "Tikki, Owner."

Tikki giggled at Marinette's attempt at her name, Marinette turning pink in shame at her thoughtless read through of the name tag.

"Sure," she led Marinette to the front of the store and pulled up a stool. Stepping on the stool, Tikki removed the necklace off the mannequin and handed it to her customer. Marinette studied the piece carefully, the craftsmanship as excellent as she had seen at some of the fashion shows.

"Where did you get this?" She asked during her study.

"Magic," Tikki's eyes twinkled in merriment at her customer's confusement.

"And how much for this?"

"53.10 euros excluding tax."

Marinette frowned. It would be cheaper to make something for her Nona, but maybe this could replace the not bringing a boyfriend home for Christmas.

"A unique item, one of a kind," Tikki pressured.

"I'll take it," Marinette agreed. She had a one of a kind Nona who deserved a one of a kind present, magic or not. She handed the necklace back to Tikki.

"Do you want me to wrap it for you?" asked Tikki as she led Marinette over to the cash register.

"No thank you, I want to switch the picture for one of me and my Nona."

"No you and a boy," asked Tikki in seemingly innocent curiosity. As she stepped behind the counter, Marinette taking her place in front.

"No boy this year. Maybe I can work on making that my Nona's Christmas present next year," Marinette chuckled at her joke, Tikki laughing along with her.

"I can probably speak for your Nona saying she only wants to see you as happy as she was when she was once in love," offered Tikki as she scanned the tag on the necklace.

"I know. Just can't find the right one to bring home for the holidays," Marinette sighed as she pulled out her card, scanning it at the register while Tikki put away the necklace in a small box.

"Well Christmas is the time for miracles," offered Tikki as she ok-ed the purchase before putting the package in a bag.

"I'm going to need one. Thank you for your help Tikki."

"My pleasure Marinette," the old woman smiled, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief as she handed Marinette her purchase.

"How did you know my name," Marinette hesitantly took the bag.

"Your card."

Marinette nodded in understandment. Of course she saw her name when she put in the card.

"Have a Merry Christmas," Marinette called out as she left the store.

"You too sweetie," Tikki waved as she left before once again busying herself around the boutique.

Marinette smiled as she headed back down the street towards street, excited about her purchases. She would say it one successful shopping day.

She made the trip back to her apartment a few blocks away, a convenient spot that was close to her parents, the shopping district, and work. Only once she was back inside her cozy home did she allow herself to admire her purchases. Fabric and golden thread for new aprons for her parents, the fluffiest orange and purple blended yarn for Alya's scarf. Little silver baskets and various red and green fabrics for cookies she would bake at a later date for her co-workers and interns. Silk she had ordered online waited on her coffee table to be a scarf for her boss. And finally, her grandmother's necklace. Marinette took the box out of the bag and opened it to admire the unique piece. Only to find overlaying the present was a ticket.

"Admit One. Miraculous Christmas Ball. December 24th at 10:00 pm"

* * *

 **And with that, I present to you dear reader the start of a Miraculous Christmas. Definitely shorter chapters than "Call Me, Beep Me" and much more shipping, fluff, and holiday magic ahead.**

 **This will be updated as more chapters are written with no set schedule.**

 **Merry Christmas!**


	2. In Which Adrien Receives a Ticket

Adrien Agreste stood bored by the door of the boutique as his girlfriend flitted about the well hidden store. He didn't see what the point was for her wanting to come into "Miraculous Ladybug Boutique" when his father could have designed her a hundred dresses similar to ones here. But she was his girlfriend and the mayor's daughter, so whatever she said went.

"Adrikins! I'm going to go try on these!" Chloe Bourgeois rushed over to him, pulling him by the arm to a back area where there were several changing rooms with mirrors, along with a platform in the center where she could stand on in case of alteration that may be needed. He sat down in a chair while she hauled her choice dresses into a room, Adrien pulling up his phone to check celebrity news.

His assumptions appeared correct as there he and Chloe were, titling the celebrity gossip with their appearance in the shopping district of Paris, rumors already circulating if their five year dating relationship was going to end this Christmas with a proposal at his father's holiday party Christmas Eve.

Not in a million years, Adrien scoffed to himself.

Within the past year alone Adrien had been contemplating breaking up with the heiress more times than the year before when he realized he couldn't see a future for the two of them. But with pressure from their parents and his girlfriend, he kept up the farce for publicity sake.

"Is she doing alright in there," a girl with honey blond and dark brown layers underneath approached him, the way her hair was pulled back into a pony tail split the honey blond from the dark brown in a straight line. Her big brown eyes were warm and welcoming.

"Yeah, we'll let you know if we need anything," Adrien squinted to read the girl's name tag.

"Pollen."

"Alright," with a smile and a bounce of her ponytail, the girl headed towards the back, leaving Adrien alone.

Mostly alone. Chloe was still in the changing room, leaving her twenty-seven year old boyfriend to wait for her return. He looked back to see an older lady with poinsettia red hair littered with white hairs tending to the cash register. Adrien heard a door open to see Pollen struggling with several boxes.

Without a second thought, her rushed over to help the small girl.

"Allow me to help you with that," Adrien took off the top boxes, leaving the girl with one manageable box while he held the other three.

"Thank you sir, um, this way," the girl led him over to a rack of dresses, and instructed him to set the boxes down.

"You look like you are having a lot of fun," she teased as she pulled out a dress from the box some how unwrinkled as if it just was finished being made.

"Well you know, men do what they must for their women," he joked.

"True," the girl blushed, probably thinking of her own special beau.

"You have someone special this holiday?"

"Oh yes! He is absolutely wonderful despite working with my Uncle," Pollen sighed dreamily as she hung up another dress along the rack.

"Already in the family business?" Adrien leaned against the wall, careful not to bump anything.

"His choice. Aunt Tikki knew I had found the perfect man for me after that."

"I hope your Aunt is right."

"She usually is," the girl's eyes sparkled, knowing something Adrien didn't as she took the empty box away, passing the older lady with a smile as she did. Seeing how he was no longer needed, Adrien made his way back over to the waiting area, passing the older woman as he went.

"Any plans for the holiday," the older woman asked, Adrien reading her name tag to say Tikki. Probably the same aunt Pollen had mentioned.

"Corporate and Society functions," was his stiff reply.

"That sounds boring. Hardly anytime for romance with a special lady," Tikki looked at him with with an kind of caring Adrien hadn't seen on anyone for a long time. One of a mother or grandmother you wanted to tell all your troubles to, knowing you would get a cookie for your troubles in return.

Confident Chloe was out of earshot, he leaned towards the counter.

"There hasn't been any romance for me for a long time," he whispered, the old woman nodded knowingly before pulling out a tin from under the counter.

"Cookie," she offered, a remedy Adrien remembered fondly as he plucked one out.

"ADRIKINS!" came Chloe's shrill voice from the changing rooms, Adrien and Pollen rushing over to see what was the matter.

"These dresses are horrible! Absolutely horrible," Chloe opened the curtain, dressed in her street wear. She shoved the dresses back into Pollens arms, the girl scrambling to catch her load. As much as Adrien wanted to savor the cookie, he shoved it in his mouth to help Pollen collect the dresses.

"Nothing fit right, it made me look frumpy, or too poofy, or too shiney. I almost blinded myself on that last one.

"It's fine Chloe, my father will be designing your dresses for the Christmas events anyway," Adrien attempted to pacify, but it wasn't working.

"This establishment is an outrage if it thinks it can get away with having me wear it's hideous outfits," Chloe was already storming towards the door. Adrien sent an apologetic look to Pollen before racing after his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Tikki offered as Chloe passed, "Would you like a cookie," the woman offered.

"Ugh, no! Those things have way too much carbs," Chloe continued on her way out.

"Sorry about her," Adrien apologized in passing, Tikki nudging the box towards him.

"I know you want another one," the older woman insisted.

Adrien smiled and took another cookie, this time allowing himself to savor the first bite of the treat, feeling as if he was taking a bite of cinnamon flavored hot chocolate. It almost made Chloe's voice disappeared as she yelled after him.

"Adrien! We are leaving!"

Slightly disappointed, Adrien finished the rest of the cookie before Chloe could see, "Thank you," he responded with a smile as he followed after his girlfriend.

"She's going to be nothing but trouble," warned Pollen as she stuffed the dresses Chloe tried on into a box. Tikki only nodded, with a mischievous smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Adrien quickly wiped any remaining crumbs from his mouth as he followed after Chloe, who was still ranting on how terrible the store was and what terrible customer service they had.

Adrien thought the store was quaint in it own way, filled with some sort of feeling he couldn't feel if Chloe was to drag him to department store. But Adrien said nothing, letting her rant as he stuck his hands in his coat pockets.

He felt something strange as he did, certain he didn't put any receipt in his pocket from anywhere else. He pulled out the paper to find a ticket.

"Admit One. Miraculous Christmas Ball. December 24th at 10:00 pm"

"Adrien?" Chloe stopped her rambling once she noticed Adrien was paying more attention to the small strip of paper instead of her. She read over the ticket.

"Adrikins! You shouldn't have! Besides, we have your father's Christmas party that night," Chloe pulled her man into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"I didn't," he commented, mystified how the ticket got in his pocket. He checked all his pockets to find the answer to the question he was dreading to answer for her.

"And I only found one ticket."


	3. In Which Chloe Tries to Get a Ticket

Marinette looked over the ticket as she exited her work, wondering why the lady at the boutique would give her a ticket. None of her co-workers knew anything of the Miraculous Christmas Ball, despite the ticket being printed on fancy paper. She would feel awkward going to such a high society event alone. Her work Christmas party she could handle, even after parties for fashion shows because at least she knew people there. But this was an event where she knew no one nor had anyone heard about before.

And she only had one ticket, so it wasn't like she could bring someone as a plus one. She also didn't have anyone in mind to bring as a plus one.

She also had already planned to stay with her parents Christmas Eve so they could pick up her Nona early Christmas morning.

So during the later half of her lunch break, Marinette decided to go back to Miraculous Ladybug Boutique after work and give back the ticket. Everyone she could think of already had plans of their own for Christmas Eve, so it wasn't like she could give them to someone else.

So with that in mind, rather than head home on December 2nd, Marinette made her way back to the shopping district of Paris. She stuffed the ticket back into her purse as she meandered through the crowds, still bustling with early Christmas shopping despite it now being a weekday.

As the street lights began to glow, people gradually began retreating as Marinette turned the corner onto the small street. A few businessmen were seen leaving their offices, Marinette noticing aside from the boutique, it was more of a professional business area. How that woman managed to open a boutique here and keep it running was beyond her.

She quickly dashed across the street and entered the boutique, the store warming her to the bones. She loosened her scarf as she stepped further in, finding she wasn't the only customer in the shop.

Tikki stood behind the counter, with an ever pleasant smile on her face while being scolded by a blond haired woman about Marinette's age with chilling blue eyes, while a golden blonde haired man with green eyes watched from the sidelines, not saying anything as the woman continued ranting.

Rather than get involved, Marinette dodged down an aisle, only to be confronted by a smaller girl with honey blonde and dark brown hair.

"Shh!" The smaller girl, Pollen based on her name tagged, quieted Marinette before she could squeak in surprise. The girl the resumed listening in on the conversation.

Marinette side stepped around the curious worker, and continued done the aisle, perusing the dresses. She wanted very much to just to focus on the dresses until the screeching woman had left, but her voice carried throughout the store.

"My Daddy is the mayor! I'll have him shut down this store permanently!"

"That's nice dear. You tell him I said hello."

Pollen chuckled from her spot, the comment even causing Marinette to grin.

"Fine," the blond woman paused, Marinette assumed to make a phone call.

"Daddy! There's a woman here who won't give me a ticket for the Miraculous Christmas Ball! … It's some party that Adrikins got invited to but I didn't! … Well of course I want to go if Adrikins is there! … Fine." Marinette assumed she hung up the phone after this.

"Adrien, give them back your ticket," the blonde ordered, Marinette and Pollen both frowning. This Mayor's daughter was even more rude than some clients Marinette had to deal with.

"Sorry, those tickets are non-returnable," Tikki answered.

Marinette panicked at this as she pulled out the ticket. Now she was stuck with a ticket for an event she didn't want to go to. Maybe she could gift it to some other person.

All of a sudden, Marinette felt someone grab her wrist of the hand that was holding her ticket, Pollen pulling Marinette to the front.

"She's back, just like you said she would be Auntie," Pollen led Marinette to the counter, Tikki quickly replacing her forced customer smile with something more genuine. The blond woman frowned while the man, Adrien, she concluded, looked at her with slight curiosity.

"Um, hi, I just, um, had a couple questions about my ticket," Marinette revealed her ticket.

"You have a ticket," the blonde woman exclaimed, "I'll buy it from you! My name is Chloe Bourgeois, my daddy is the mayor, so we can pay you well for your ticket."

Marinette stared at Chloe, uncertain what to do. On one hand, this was the escape she needed. She wouldn't have to go to a random ball full of complete strangers, and instead could spend it with her family. But the way Chloe treated everyone in this store was certain to ruin everyone's night at the ball. She looked at Tikki and Pollen who looked at her with curiosity. Adrien looked at her with a neutral expression, while Chloe waited expectantly.

"Sorry, it's not for sale," Marinette pulled back her ticket closer to her before turning to Tikki.

"I just stopped by to get more details regarding the ball."

Chloe glared at Marinette, Marinette wanting to shrink, but a small push from Pollen kept her standing straight.

"Adrien, do something. Offer to buy her ticket, as a Christmas present, for me," Chloe demanded. Adrien looked between Chloe and Marinette, reaching around his back pocket for his wallet.

"Sorry sir, the ticket is not for sale," Marinette punched the word "not" while trying to remain polite. It wasn't entirely his fault he had such a brat of a girlfriend. But it also could be. Marinette decided to leave that topic alone.

Chloe fumed, leaving the store in a huff, "Ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous!"

Marinette was sure she could see steam coming out of her ears as she watched Chloe leave. Marinette then turned back to find Adrien, looking quite stupefied at what happened before smiling a soft smile at her. It looked almost a little forced out of politeness, but Adrien made no move to go after Chloe.

"Well, now that you two are here, I can give you more details regarding the ball," Tikki's eyes glistened in merriment at the two, something Marinette was sure she had seen her friend Alya do whenever she introduced Marinette to a boy.

"Ah yes, um, is it fine if I come a little late, I have a work function I have to be at," asked Adrien.

"And I was going to be spending that night with my family," echoed Marinette.

"Sorry, rules are rules, I'm sure both parties will understand."

Marinette and Adrien nodded.

"Regarding formal wear, Marinette, you can select any dress from our shop here, while Adrien can go to our partner store, Black Cat Suits and Formal Menswear."

Adrien pulled out his phone to take an address, which surprised Marinette a little. She thought with money like Chloe bragged about, her boyfriend would have plenty of suits, so he would insist on wearing his own. Marinette on the other hand didn't have a dress like the ones they sold here, nor did she have time to make her own.

"Where is it," Adrien asked when he was ready.

"Two doors down on the left side of the street. Show them your ticket and they will take care of you."

Adrien nodded as he put his phone away.

"Where is the event taking place," Marinette asked, Adrien pulling out his phone again to take down another address.

"Your ticket will show you an hour before the ball starts," Tikki's eyes gleamed with mischief, both Marinette and Adrien searching their tickets for an address to find nothing.

"If you have any questions, here's our card," Tikki handed them both business cards with the logo and information of the boutique.

"Have a Merry Christmas!" She wished them with a smile.


	4. In Which They Are Acquainted

While Tikki kept the dark blue haired girl behind to discuss coming by for a dress appointment, Adrien took his chance to escape. He ran outside to see Chloe nowhere down the street and frowned.

Great, now he had an upset girlfriend on top of a ticket for a party he couldn't go to. Maybe the girl, he couldn't quite remember her name, came asking for an extra ticket as well. He would feel much better giving it to her than trying to take hers again.

Adrien pulled out his phone to text Chloe.

"Where are you?"

Adrien was about to head back to the street they originally came from when the door to the boutique opened, the blue haired girl stepping outside as she tucked her ticket into her purse. Her big blue eyes went wide once she realized he was still there.

"Hi," she continued down to the curb where he stood.

"Hey," he responded, not exactly sure how to respond. He was about to pull out his ticket when she started talking again.

"I'm sorry. About all that. I didn't mean to cause you trouble. For you and your girlfriend. You were probably hoping to have a nice night with her at the ball and I ruined it by being selfish. I just, she was just, was so mean to Tikki and I couldn't stand it. I shouldn't have gotten involved. I'm sorry," she burst, everything seeming to come out in one breath.

Adrien stared back, trying to figure out what exactly she said and how best to proceed.  
This girl apologized, for standing up to Chloe. Other than that shopkeeper inside, he hadn't seen anyone else be able to stand up to her, not even her own father.

"No, it's fine really. That was actually pretty cool what you did there. Not a lot of people are willing to face her like that."

"But it was so petty, over a stupid ticket. I was going to spend Christmas with my parents this year, but now I have to go to a ball where I won't know anyone," the girl pouted, Adrien chuckling to himself at the sight.

"If you want, you could have my ticket, take someone you like with you," Adrien pulled out his ticket, handing it over. The girl shook her head no.

"I wouldn't even know whom to invite," she sighed. Adrien put the ticket back in his pocket.

"Well, we could go together. I don't think I'll know anyone else at the ball either. And having a familiar face would be nice," Adrien offered with a polite smile.

The girl frowned at him.

"What about your girlfriend. Just because she can't come doesn't mean you should go out with other women," the small woman scolded.

"Honestly, after today, I don't really care. There has really been anything between the two of us for a long time. I know it, and she might know it. We're honestly just together for publicity at this point."

The girl nodded, trying to decide something before turning to him with a determined look.

"Fine, I will allow you to accompany me to the ball as two people who are going together so as not to be alone."

"A date of convenience," Adrien offered.

"Not a date."

"Friend."

"We just met."

"Acquaintances."

The girl sighed.

"Fine, acquaintances," the girl relented.

"Is there a chance to improve my standing?" Adrien asked with a smirk, leaning into her space.

"We'll see," the girl pushed him out of her bubble by the nose before extending a hand.

"I'm Marinette." Adrien accepted the small hand into his own and shook it.

"Adrien."

Marinette let go his hand, snapping it back into her pockets for warmth.

"I'll see you at the ball then," Marinette turned to leave. Intrigued, Adrien ran after her.

"Can I at least walk you home. A gentleman shouldn't allow a lady to walk herself home on the dark streets of Paris this late," asked Adrien once he caught up.

"You let your girlfriend walk the streets of Paris alone this late at night," Marinette quipped back, Adrien frowning. She had him there, but in fairness, Chloe was the one that ditched him.

He then heard his text ringtone, and opened his phone. It was Chloe.

"I took the car home. We'll discuss this later." Adrien quickly pocketed his phone.

"Actually, she took the car home, so she is well protected. You, Miss Marinette, thou have me to protect you."

They turned the corner onto the main street, Adrien unsure if the lamps illuminated her face enough to be pink from a blush or if it was just his imagination.

"Don't you know it's rude to flirt with other girls when you already have a girlfriend," the girl retorted.

Adrien went quiet at that. What was he even thinking? First chance of freedom from his father and Chloe with a ticket to a ball, and he was already making advances on the only other person he knew that was going. Aside from the store owners.

"Sorry," he mumbled, quietly falling in step with her as they continued down the street.

It was Marinette's voice that broke the silence.

"I know you said you two don't really have feelings for each other, at least you don't for her. But maybe you should break it off. Before the hurt spreads more or you end up living a lie full of regrets."

"Easier said than done," Adrien commented dryly, his heart no longer in the conversation.

Marinette only frowned, seeing as how her suggesting wasn't going through to him.

"Acquaintances can still get to know each other," Marinette offered, Adrien's eyes lighting up at the suggestion.

"Alright. How did you find that boutique? I thought Chloe was seeing things when she spotted it," asked Adrien, stepping a little bit closer as they stopped at a crosswalk.

"Christmas shopping actually. They had a ladybug locket in the window I thought my Nona would like. Tikki must have slipped the ticket into the package when I wasn't looking."

"I found mine in my pocket. I have no idea how it got there."

"Maybe magic," Marinette mused, her eyes dancing with merriment as they crossed the street.

"Probably Christmas magic," Adrien teased back, laughing as they made it to the other side. He hadn't had a good laugh in a long time.

"So how far is you place exactly," Adrien inquired as he pulled his jacket tighter to block out the cold.

"One more block."

"Convenient. How'd you find a place in this area."

"My boss recommended it to me after my promotion a year ago. It's close to work, close to my parents. Sort of like a middle ground."

"Doubly convenient," acknowledge Adrien as they turned the corner, very recent apartment buildings lining the street.

"And you?" asked Marinette.

"Me?"

"Where do you live?"

"With my father. He has a mansion with too many rooms and not enough people, so I stay home. And since he's also my boss, makes things easier too."

"I guess," Marinette nodded in agreement before coming to a stop in front of a building.

"This is my place," she gestured, about to head inside.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you up," he offered.

"I'm fine, thanks though for walking me home," Marinette smiled, Adrien now certain the pink on her cheeks was not an illusion.

"My pleasure," Adrien took her hand, and was about to kiss it before she quickly pulled it back.

"Sorry, no flirting," he amended, Marinette's smile returning.

"Oh, can I have your number. I want to make sure those suit guys compliment whatever you're wearing or in case we need to meet up or something," Adrien search for an excuse as he pulled out his phone. Anything to get this girl's number.

"Sure," Marinette took the phone and entered her contact information.

"And put yours in mine," Marinette handed over her phone, Adrien taking the small device as if it were a treasure. On her phone was a picture of her and possibly her parents, her mother a petite lady of Asian descent, probably Chinese, and her giant of a father. He smiled at the happy family before entering his information.

"Here you go," Marinette handed back the phone, her name reading "Marinette Dupain-Cheng".

"And here you go," Adrien handed back her phone, chuckling to himself as she read over his contact name.

"Adrien - Acquaintance," she deadpanned.

"You can update it later," he smiled, letting out a nervous shiver. An icy wind blew through, Adrien turning purposefully so it wouldn't hit Marinette.

"You're sure you'll be alright getting home in this weather," asked Marinette, huddling next to him until the gust passed.

"I'll be fine," Adrien reassured her, stepping away once the wind quieted down.

Marinette seemed to contemplate something for a moment before her whole expression lit up. She quickly unwrapped the blue scarf around her neck and wrapped it around Adrien's, Adrien sure he was turning a little pink as she did that.

"Hopefully that will help warm you up," Marinette nodded, happy with the results. Adrien could only nodd.

"Goodnight Adrien. See you Christmas Eve, if not sooner," Marinette waved as she headed into her building, leaving Adrien outside. It may have been freezing outside, but Adrien was warmed to the soul by her kindness.


	5. In Which Marinette Says Yes to the Dress

"And that should take care of your papa," announced Sabine Cheng as she and Marinette exited another store, Marinette helping her mother shop for Christmas. After a long week of work, Marinette was grateful for the chance to spend one on one time with her maman considering her new Christmas Eve schedule.

"I think we should be fine with groceries. I doubt they will be out of mooncake before Christmas Eve," Sabine commented as she reviewed her list, Marinette biting back a whine, but still making a face for it. Despite mooncake being a traditional Chinese New Year's dessert, Marinette relished their little tradition of buying a box of mooncake, to eat some Christmas Eve, and freeze the rest until Chinese New Years. And she was going to miss it this Christmas Eve.

"Everything alright?" Sabine noticed out of the corner of her eye Marinette's pained expression.

Marinette sighed, better to let her mother know sooner than later.

"I got invited to some ball on Christmas Eve. It's a fancy ordeal, so I won't be able to spend Christmas with you or Papa," Marinette explained.

"A ball?"

"Yeah, Miraculous Christmas Ball. I randomly got a ticket when I bought a present for Nona."

"From the Miraculous Ladybug Boutique," Sabine's eyes lit up with excitement, as if putting pieces of a puzzle together.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Your father and I met at that ball. It was ages ago," Sabine sighed wistfully.

Marinette pulled her mother to a nearby bench and sat eagerly to listen to her mother. Her mother had only told her that when she met her papa, Sabine knew he was the one.

"I had just recently left China, and was working in a Chinese bakery close to the boutique, so I became friends with the owner and her assistant."

Marinette made a mental note to find this Chinese bakery.

"They gave me a ticket to their ball, and at my manager's insistence on making friends, I went. And there stood you papa," Sabine sighed dreamily as she recalled, Marinette leaning close to her mother as she tried to imagine the scene. She had seen their wedding photos, so she tried to picture her younger papa in a tuxedo, probably as uncomfortable as Marinette would have been if not for Adrien. And her maman, looking beautiful in a gown.

Marinette sighed, hoping the ball would be just as wonderful for her as it was for her maman.

"You'll have fun dear," Sabine reassured with a kiss to Marinette's forehead.

"Maybe you'll find someone you can bring for Christmas," Sabine teased, Marinette turning bright pink.

"A-actually," Marinette sat up, "I'm going with someone."

Sabine scooched closer to hear more.

"His name is Adrien. He was … trying to return his ticket like me, but they told us we couldn't. So in order not to be alone, we agreed to go together," Marinette concluded, not wanting to let her mother know her escort already had a girlfriend. That would be awkward.

"I want to meet him!" Sabine exclaimed.

"Maman!"  
"Darling, you haven't have a boy over to our house in years. Invite him over for dinner so your papa and I can meet him."

Marinette frowned, contemplating what to do. She and Adrien were just acquaintances of convenience. There was no need to get close to him.

"We can break out the mooncake early," Sabine bribed.

"Ok!" Marinette responded, a little too quickly. Sabine chuckled.

"So," Sabine stood up, ready to start walking again, "did you pick out your dress?"

Marinette stood as well, readjusting the bags in her arms, "Not yet, I have an appointment next week though."

"Let's go now then," Sabine began marching in the direction of the boutique, Marinette quickening her pace to catch up.

"But I have an appointment for next week. Plus I'm sure they are busy with other people with it being Christmas, plus the ball coming up. I don't mind waiting. You could even come next week if you want to," Marinette rambled.

"Marinette."  
"Yes maman?"

"Breathe."

Marinette nodded and took a deep breath, letting it out as they turned the corner towards the boutique.

"I'm sure they don't mind you coming in early," refuted Sabine as they entered the boutique.

Two heads immediately turned towards them.

"Marinette! And Sabine!" Tikki rushed out from behind the counter to give the two women a hug.

"What perfect timing, I just baked some cookies!" Tikki scampered back to her spot behind the counter to pull out a tin of cookies.  
"And we got some new dresses in," called out Pollen as she turned the corner with a box in hand.

"Sorry for intruding on you like this, but my mother insisted," started Marinette, only to have Tikki shove a cookie in her mouth before handing one to Sabine. It tasted like gingerbread.

"No need for formalities. You are always welcome here, whether to shop or relax," Tikki gave Sabine a side hug.

"Come on," Pollen pulled Marinette by the hand, who grabbed onto Sabine's hand, as Pollen led them down an aisle.

"These are our latest dresses," Pollen pulled out a yellow dress that matched her yellow and black striped shirt she wore under her apron. She held it up to Marinette.

"No," Pollen quickly hung it back up.

"What about this," Tikki joined the group with her own selection of a cherry red dress, holding it up to Marinette.

"Color is nice, but maybe a different style," offered Sabine.

"Maybe blue to go with her eyes," offered Pollen, heading for a different row.

"And she loves pink," called out Sabine as she began searching down another aisle. Tikki then took Marinette by the hand and led her over to the changing room.

"Wait here dear, we are going to make you gorgeous," Tikki sat Marinette down on a chair inside before stuffing another cookie in her mouth.

"Let's also try something with red," called out Tikki as she shut the curtain to the changing room.

Marinette finished nibbling on the cookie as she waited for the other women to bring the dresses, promising that if she was ever once harassed a model like this, to beg for forgiveness.

* * *

After over an hour of trying on dresses, Marinette was down to her final two.

There was a light blue mermaid styled dress with a Queen Anne neckline. She honestly thought it would be more of a New Year's dress, but Pollen insisted it really brought out her eyes.

The other was a sheath style dress in dragon fire red with a high neck, looking oriental and exotic. Her mother loved that one, saying she wore a similar one at her ball but in lavender.

She liked both dresses, but something felt off about both.

"Marinette, have you decided," asked Tikki from outside the curtain.

"Still thinking," she called back, Tikki opening the curtain to see Marinette deep in thought.

"Well, in case you are interested, I did find one dress here in the back," Tikki brought forth a light pink ball gown with a straight across neckline, the bodice decorated by small jewels.

Marinette gasped as she saw it, gently taking the dress from Tikki's hands.

Tikki smiled sweetly before shutting the curtain. Marinette hurriedly put on the dress, smoothing out the skirt before taking in her appearance in the mirror. She looked like a princess.

She pulled aside the curtain, picking up the front of the skirt as she made her way to the stand.

Tikki smiled her all knowing smile. Pollen looked about ready to combust in delight. Sabine was on the verge of tears.

"One more thing!" Pollen rushed over to a jewelry display and pulled out a piece. She trotted over, placing the tiara on Marinette's head. This opened the floodgates for her maman.

"My baby's a princess," Sabine whispered into her clasped hands.

"I feel like a princess," Marinette turned to admire herself in the other mirrors, Sabine snapping a photo.

From her reflection, she could see Tikki smiling proudly at her, her eyes sparkled in knowing. Answering an unspoken question, Marinette nodded.

* * *

 **AN: Picking out the dress is based on my own experience when I picked out my wedding dress, which looked similar to how I described Marinette's dress here, minus the pink. And I did feel very much like a princess.**

 **And Asian bakeries are the best!**


	6. In Which Adrien and Nino Stress Out

Adrien stood in front of jewelry display, admiring a silver ring on display.

"Would you like to see it sir," asked the man behind the counter.

"No, thanks, just looking," answered Adrien. If the man was disappointed in losing a sale, he didn't show it as Adrien walked back to where his friend Nino Lahiffe stood, panicking over the women's rings.

"See anything she'd like," asked Adrien, looking over the rings.

"Yes. Maybe. I don't know. Why does it have to be so hard to pick out an engagement ring," whined Nino, Adrien patting his friend's shoulder comfortingly.

Even though they rarely saw each other, since Nino was moving forward in his career working now on a tv show as director of photography, and Adrien's time occupied with either modelling or Chloe; Adrien was overjoyed when Nino confided in him about his plans to propose to his girlfriend of two years on Christmas Eve. Adrien even offered to help Nino search for a ring, Adrien's family background in fashion able to help Nino focus on the task at hand without being too overwhelmed by the pressure of picking out the perfect ring.

"Well, would she want something gaudy or simple," Adrien quizzed.

"Simple, enough to show off, but not enough to get in the way of her work," Nino answered, shifting to look over at some simpler rings.

"Gold or silver."

"Gold, to go with her eyes."

"Does she want a diamond or another gemstone?"

Nino began panicking again.

"I don't know bro. A part of me says she would like one of the purple or orange ones. Another part says keep it a diamond so she can pick another gemstone on the wedding rings."

"Go with option number 2 then. The more stones, the more it will get in the way," suggested Adrien.

"Right," Nino nodded, the panic in his eyes lessening.

Adrien looked around the small store. Definitely on the cheaper side of things when it came to jewelry, but their products were definitely simpler than the ones Chloe bought. Chloe wouldn't even be within a mile of this store. He wondered if Marinette would come here to get her jewelry for the ball.

He quickly shook his head to get that thought out.

"You alright," asked Nino, looking up from his intense study of women's jewelry.

"Just thinking something, don't let me bother you."

Nino stood and walked back to his best bro. He lifted his glasses to rub his eyes.

"My eyes are getting tired, I need a break," responded Nino. They retreated to the outside of of the store, loitering around the window.

"So, what were you thinking about," inquired Nino before blowing into his hands to warm them.

Adrien frowned. Curse Nino's girlfriend for being so inquisitive. It had made Nino more observant in the past two years.

"I got invited to some Christmas Ball. Not for my father or anyone important, at least I think."

"And you're stuck being Chloe's arm candy for another holiday party," asked Nino. Nino had openly disapproved Adrien's relationship with Chloe from the beginning, causing some strain during the first few years. Now Adrien could see why Nino was against them dating. Still supported him, but thought he was insane for not breaking up with her when it was obvious Adrien no longer cared.

"Actually no."

Nino leaned in for more details.

"They refused to give her a ticket. Instead I'm going with another girl who also wasn't going to know anyone there," Adrien smiled as he reached for the scarf Marinette gave him. He hardly ever left home without it.

"Adrien, you sly dog," Nino elbowed his friend.

"We're just going as acquaintances, nothing more. She insisted on that since she already knows about Chloe."

"Get wrecked bro," Nino slumped against the wall, "so you are going to a mysterious ball with a girl you've only met probably once just so you both aren't entirely alone."

"Pretty much."

"What's this ball called anyway. Maybe my girl can get you more details."

"Miraculous Christmas Ball," answered Adrien, noticing Nino's eyes going wide at this information.

"What?"

"Dude, you got invited to the Miraculous Christmas Ball?"

"You know about it? No one I've talked to knows about it."

"Dude, of course I know about it. It's where I met Alya," answered Nino.

"What? You told me you two met at work"

"Technically. I had seen her at the TV station a couple times before we actually talked at the ball. She found me listening to the band playing that night and… asked me to dance," Nino's face tinged pink at his confession. "We found each other the next time we went in for work and things took off from there."

"You would meet your fiance by the band section," joked Adrien.

"Stop joking bro, this is serious," Nino nudged Adrien, who nudged him back.

"Well I'm glad you found Alya. From what you've told me, she sounds great."

"She is. That's why I'm proposing Christmas Eve, since it was the first time we officially met."

"And here we thought I was the one for cheesy romantics."

"You have taught me well master," Nino teased with a mock bow.

"But in all seriousness, good luck bro. Maybe you should finally take this as a hint to dump Chloe. Give even this new girl a chance," Nino retreated back into the jewelry store, Adrien following behind lost in thought.

Adrien gently reached for the fringe on his scarf, thinking fondly of the small woman who had had been so kind to him after knowing for only half an hour at most. But she only wanted to be acquaintances, maybe friends by the end of the ball, especially if he was still dating Chloe. If he wasn't, then where would their relationship go?

"I'll think about it," Adrien mumbled. Nino gave him a reassuring pat on the back before turning once again to the jewelry display case.

Adrien felt his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to find a text from Marinette.

"Just bought my dress. And I told my mom about the ball and you. She wants to meet you. Would you be able to come for dinner tomorrow?"

Adrien turned red at that as he re-read the text.

Her parents want to meet him. The giant man and pixie woman from the photo on her phone.

Wasn't this the first start of a relationship, meeting the girl's parents.

He knew Chloe's parents long before they started dating, so this was entirely new.

Adrien thought Marinette only wanted to be acquaintances.

"What do you think about this one," Nino pointed to a ring, holding up beside it a picture of his girlfriend.

Adrien looked at his best friend, panic settling across his face as he showed Nino the phone. Nino looked down at the phone and gave a goofy grin and a thumbs up.

"I think the best thing to do right now is respond," chuckled Nino as he turned to wave over a salesperson.

Adrien nodded, turning back to the phone and typing a hurried response.

"Yes."


	7. In Which Adrien Meets the Parents

Marinette packaged the remaining pastries left on display, some to resell tomorrow slightly discounted, others to donate. With her family very intent on making a special dinner for their guest, Marinette had agreed to watch over the bakery for the past hour.

Luckily it had been quiet, with the occasional phone order to purchase something for Christmas.

Marinette packaged assorted macarons into a box when she heard a knock on the glass door she had locked half an hour ago. She looked up to see Adrien peering inside. Noticing she was looking at him, he waved with a cheery smile.

Marinette removed the plastic gloves and went to unlock the door.

"Hi Adrien," Marinette opened the door to let him inside.

"Hey Marinette, you work here?" Adrien stepped inside, allowing Marinette to lock the door behind him.

"Not anymore, I did a while ago, but my parents run it. They're still working on dinner though, so I've been closing up shop for the day," Marinette led him over to the counter where she put back on the gloves and continued to put away the macarons. Adrien was about to take one when she slapped his hand away. She gasped in horror at her mistake.

"Sorry! I didn't, I mean, please don't, it will spoil your appetite," apologized Marinette, looking remorseful as she exchanged the plastic glove she had slapped him with for a new one.

"It's fine, although you could kiss it to make it better," Adrien added with a suggestive wink as he held out his hand.

Marinette glared at the boy, pushing his open hand back to him before putting on the new glove. "No flirting," she insisted as she resumed work on the macarons.

Adrien waved his hand dismissively, "Right, right." He eyed the macarons again.

"You sure I can't have one?"

"No."  
"But I never get sweets," he whined.

"Girlfriend has you on a strict diet?" Marinette folded the lid, opening a new box to fill with more macarons.

"Something like that," Adrien shrugged as he leaned on the counter, content with watching her work.

"Well forget your diet tonight. Maman and Papa have been looking forward to this since your message yesterday. If you think you can manage, you'll get your dessert after dinner."

"I think I can manage," Adrien chuckled.

Marinette finished packing the box, taking both boxes to a fridge in the back where more packaged goods were stored.

"All I have to do is clean the trays, then we can head up," she announced as she returned to the counter, taking a few trays from the display case.

"Anyway I could help," asked Adrien as he watched.

Marinette frowned as she looked around, deciding what Adrien could do, while discarding the wax paper and crumbs from the tray into a trashcan.

"If you could take the trays from the case and dump the wax paper into the trash that would be a big help," came her response as she made her way to the sink to wash the trays she recently cleared. Adrien nodded and got to work, handing her trays to wash once he was done disposing of the wax paper.

"And that should do it." Marinette looked around the room. Proud of their teamwork, she held up her hand for a fist bump, "Pound it?"

Adrien smiled as he returned the fist pump with his own, "Pound it."

"Do we need to sweep and mop," asked Adrien as he looked at the crumby floor, separating his fist from hers.

"My parents said this was fine, and they would do that later," Marinette went back to the front door, making sure it was locked before rejoining Adrien.

"This way," she directed as she led him to the back door of the bakery, leading to a set of stairs that she began to climb, with Adrien following her.

"Wait, your parents live above their own bakery?"

"Yeah, convenient," Marinette asked with a giggle at their overused word. Adrien chuckled back.

"Very."

Marinette opened the door to the apartment, the smell of delicious food and holiday cheer filling the apartment.

"Maman, Papa," she called out leading Adrien to her parents in the kitchen.

"This is Adrien," she presented, her maman wiping her hands on a kitchen towel.

"Adrien, this is my maman, Sabine, and my papa, Tom."

"Pleasure to meet you," Sabine shook Adrien's hand, Adrien retiring the gesture with a polite smile.

"Pleasure is all mine, ma'am."

"So you're Mari's date," Tom lumbered forward while Sabine returned to the kitchen. Marinette was sure she heard Adrien gulp as her Papa towered over him.

"Um, more like acquaintance sir."

Tom raised her eyebrow in confusement, looking between Marinette and Adrien.

"He's escorting me to the ball. We met at the boutique I told you about."

Adrien nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Well, take care of my baby girl. And make sure she gets home safely," Tom extended his hand for a shake, Adrien's hand disappearing into his grip.

"Yes sir."

"Dinner's ready," called out Sabine as she carried a dish over to the table.

"Sit down, Adrien," Tom led Adrien over to the table. Marinette was about to follow when she ran into her maman on the way back to the kitchen.

"Why, don't you get the drinks?"

Marinette looked over at Adrien, who had taken the seat beside Tom, listening politely to whatever her father was going on about. Almost like he was at a business meeting.

"Yes, maman," Marinette made her way to the kitchen, pulling out four glasses.

"Adrien, what do you want to drink?"

"Water, please."

"Ice?"

"Yes please."

Marinette nodded and proceeded to fill up the cups with some ice before pouring in the water.

"He seems nice. Quiet though," Sabine whispered in her daughter's ear as she passed by. Marinette nodded absentmindedly. Other than their conversation when he walked her home, she didn't know too much about him to say otherwise.

"Sabine!" Tom called out, making both women turn. Tom was ecstatic while Adrien looked like all tension had left his body with the biggest smile spreading across his face.

"This boy is _egg_ -cellent at puns!"

"What can I say? They just _roll_ off my tongue," answered Adrien with a smirk

"You are on a _roll_!" The men laughed as Sabine helped Marinette carry the drinks to the table with a smile while Marinette rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong Marinette? Puns are _grate_ ," asked Adrien as she sat down beside him.

"Please no puns," she mumbled, while Sabine took Tom's plate to dish out some food.

"Marinette, this dinner _kneads_ puns," responded Tom with mischief in his eyes as he looked to Adrien to back him up.

"Especially with how hard your parents _wok_ -ed on this."

Sabine set back down Tom's plate while Adrien handed her his. Marinette looked to her maman for help, but she only smiled in acceptance of their dilemma.

"Puns are annoying," Marinette frowned  
"Are we making a _pesto_ ourselves?" Adrien pouted as Marinette glared.

"I think our puns are un- _wonton-_ ed," added Tom.

Sabine finished dishing Adrien's food as she grabbed Marinette's plate.

"She _loaves_ them, she just denies it," Adrien smirked, leaning into Tom's space, who put a supporting hand on his shoulder.

"She'll admit she _loaves_ them in _thyme_."

Sabine finished dishing Marinette's plate, finally dishing out her own.

"At _yeast_ take a break from the puns to eat so your food doesn't get cold," commented Sabine causally. The table practically froze, Marinette looking at her mother in horror at her betrayal while Adrien and Tom's smiles grew wider.

Tom interrupted the silence with a roar of laughter, "I knew there was a reason I married you!"

"I _doughnut_ think we can surpass you in puns," Adrien laughed alongside Tom. Marinette found their laughter so contagious, she couldn't help but giggle herself.

Sabine finished dishing out her plate and sat back down, queuing the rest of the table to start eating.

* * *

"I don't think I can eat another bite," Adrien slouched comfortably in his chair similar to Tom, who had finished eating only moments before him.

"Thank you so much for dinner ma'am," added Adrien, as Sabine took the remaining food to the kitchen, Marinette standing up after her to take up the plates.

"Oh, please, call me Sabine. I think we are beyond the formalities now," she answered with a smile.

"And call me Tom," Marinette's papa insisted as he took up some cups.

"Is there anything I can help with," asked Adrien as he stood up, Tom quickly taking the dishes Adrien was about to take up.

"You and Marinette go wait in the living room, maybe set up the gaming consoles if you are interested," offered Tom as he made his way to the kitchen, Sabine shoving Marinette out to make room. Marinette almost fell on Adrien's chest, only to stop herself as she looked into his eyes shining bright in excitement.

"What games do you have?"

"Um, let me show you," Marinette skirted around Adrien and led him over to the living room.

"Here's all our games, take your pick," Marinette opened a drawer under the TV. Adrien eagerly scanned the selection while Marinette watched. It was almost like he was opening a present on Christmas with how he looked at the games.

"This one," Adrien handed her a game. Marinette smirking as she read the title.

Ultimate Mecha-Strike 3.

"You sure?"

"Why? You doubt my skill?"

"Not at all," Marinette went around to the front of the TV where the game console sat, and began setting up the game.

"What'd he pick," asked Tom from the counter where he was putting away dishes in the dishwasher while his wife cleaned them in the sink.

"Ultimate Mecha-Strike 3," answered Adrien proudly.

Tom nodded, muttering something under his breath, but looking less enthused than before.

"Here you go," Marinette handed Adrien a controller as she took a seat on the sofa.

Adrien sat down beside her, both of them selecting their characters.

"Game Start in 3.2.1," came the game.

Marinette started casually at first, fighting calm and collected, smiling to herself as she studied Adrien's strategy with his bot. When she was sure she had seen enough, she allowed Adrien to earn the final points to win.

"Hahaha! Who's doubting now?" Taunted Adrien while Marinette smiled in good nature.

"I apologize for doubting you. Another round?"

"Only if you are prepared to lose?"

Marinette smiled and pressed start, certain she could hear her papa say something about "Famous last words."

Marinette did not hold back this time at all and beat Adrien in three minutes.

"How-how did you?" Adrien fell back in the sofa, gobsmacked.

"Did I mention I won the district championship in high school," Marinette mentioned smugly.

Adrien furrowed his brow, "Oh it's on!"

Marinette proceeded to win the next four rounds after that.

Then Adrien convinced Tom to help him, and Marinette still kicked their butts for the next three rounds.

"Secret huddle," Tom conferenced Adrien towards the window while Sabine brought out four mooncakes. Marinette jumped from her seat to grab one.

"To celebrate my victories," she insisted as she ate it, Sabine setting some tea down only sighed in knowing.

Adrien and Tom finished making their plans as Marinette finished her mooncake.

"We're ready," answered Adrien as he and Tom took up their controllers. Marinette wiped her hands on a napkin before jumping back over to the sofa.

"We'll see about that," Marinette retorted, noticing out of the corner of her eye as Adrien sat extremely close to her. She would have scooted away if it wasn't for how quickly they were proceeding to start the came.

"Famous last words," answered Tom.

"Game Start in 3.2.1," came the game.

Marinette started off strong, but it was nothing new. Her father and Adrien continued the same strategy they had tried to beat her with the past few games. Rather than draw out the game to encourage them, Marinette began her final attacks.

That's when she felt the poke at her side.

She quickly glanced to see Adrien and her papa as determined as ever. Had Adrien moved even closer?

She resumed her focus on the game, garnering her another poke and shift in the seat cushions.

Marinette could not afford to be distracted. Adrien then took a sacrificial hit meant for Tom, and that's when they began their attack. While Tom tried to focus on beating Marinette in game, Adrien began tickling her sides.

"Stop! Stop it! That's cheating!"

"All's fair in love and war Mari," called out Tom as Adrien continued, forcing Marinette to stand up just to get away. Their ploy was already costing her damage.

Before she could even try to stand her ground against her dad's attack, Marinette felt two arms wrap around her waist and pulled her down. She looked looked down to see Adrien's hands and bare arms holding her on his lap.

"Let go of me," she flailed in his arms, Tom laughing as he gained the advantage.

"Not until you surrender!" Challenged Adrien as he brought his head to her shoulder. Marinette could feel his cheek against hers, Marinette hurriedly pulling away, but instead they both crashed onto the remaining open side of the sofa, allowing Tom to take the win.

"We won!" Tom whooped as he ran over to Sabine and picked her up in a hug. Adrien finally released Marinette, him laughing in their cheated victory, while Marinette grimaced at her loss as she scrambled away.

Once Tom finished his hug with Sabine, ending it in a kiss, he ran over to Adrien and scooped him under his arm, ruffling his hair.

"Great job boy!"

"Your strategy was perfect," complimented Adrien as he slid out from under Tom's arm, his hair all a mess.

"It was your idea!?" Marinette cried indignantly at her papa.

"The tickling at least," Tom answered with a wink. Marinette pouted as she sat on the corner of the sofa, Adrien sneaking up next to her.

"Aw Mari, don't be mad," Adrien cooed in her ear.

Marinette turned to scold him, but was met with his messy hair and lively green eyes. It almost looked like christmas lights twinkling in a Christmas tree. She opened her mouth to say something, and instead scrunched her face into a pout, turning away so he couldn't see her face which she was sure was blushing right now.

"And here's your reward," Sabine handed Adrien a mooncake, so he sat back to enjoy the dessert.

"Thanks Sabine."

Marinette eyed Adrien from the corner of her eye as he ate the cake. His eyes meet hers and she turned away. She could feel the shift in the seat cushion as he moved closer.

"Marinette, I know you want a bite," Adrien teased, holding the mooncake up as she saw in the window reflection. Before he could change his mind, she turned and took a large bite.

"That's what you get for cheating," she muttered as she chewed. Adrien burst into laughter.

* * *

"Thank you so much for the food," Adrien stood at the front door, ready to head out for the night. Sabine handed him a couple packages in a bag.

"Take this with you, there's some macaroons as well."

"Thank you," Adrien took the package as Tom reached out to give him a hug.

"You're welcome over anytime," Tom offered.

"I may take you up on that. Try to see who between the two of us if the best."

"I would still be the best if you two didn't cheat," sulked Marinette, although everyone had understood she was over her lost with her excuses and a bite of mooncake.

Sabine shoved her towards Adrien.

"Walk him out dear," urged Sabine, hugging her husband so that they blocked Marinette's way of retreat.

With that Marinette let Adrien out, as he waved goodbye.

"Your family sure is nice," Adrien commented as he followed her down the stairs.

"They like making people feel welcome. Even growing up my friends would always want to go to my house because of how welcomed they felt."

"I can see why."

Marinette opened the door to allow Adrien to go out.

"Do you need another escort home?"

"I'm actually staying the night, but thank you though."

They stood there awkwardly, unsure what to say. To Marinette it seemed Adrien was having a hard time wanting to leave.

"So, you picked out your dress," Adrien asked?

"Yes! It's beautiful. Maman was practically in tears when she saw me in it."

"Care to give any hints," Adrien pressed, leaning into the entry hall.

Marinette pondered what she should reveal, if anything at all before stating, "pink."

Adrien leaned back and nodded, eyeing Marinette as he did. She looked down to remember she was dressed in hot pink capris, a light pink top, with dark pink slippers, and a rose pink sweater.

"Light pink," she amended.

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful in it."

"No flirting," she scowled.

"I'm not," Adrien held up his hands in defense, "just a compliment. I think I've moved enough out of the acquaintance zone tonight to at least compliment a friend."

Marinette went bright pink at that.

"I guess," she mumbled.

Adrien's eyes lit up before saluting her goodbye."Guess that means you need to change my contact name," he chuckled.


	8. In Which Adrien Makes a Decision

For once, Adrien found himself in the middle of the week with no photoshoots or attention demanded by his girlfriend. After making sure his assistant would not schedule any surprise appointments, Adrien decided to head towards the shop Miraculous Ladybug Boutique had recommended.

Black Cat Suits and Formal Menswear.

Hoping to catch a glimpse of Marinette, Adrien had his driver drop him off near her apartment building and continued to the shop on foot, munching on some of Tom and Sabine's macarons as he did.

Despite the awkwardness he felt at first, he was glad for Sunday night. He felt closer to Marinette and knew a little more about her than before. And her parents almost made him feel like one of the family.

Chloe's family had always treated him as professionally as possible whenever they had dinner with them.

Speaking of Chloe, he hadn't heard from her since she had left the boutique other than the occasional check up text. But she was normally working this time of year planning Christmas events on behalf of the Mayor and his supported charities. Plus she was in charge of the Le Grand Paris Hotel Christmas Party this year, as well as the New Year's Spectacular. So she was probably busy.

Quickly pushing those thoughts aside, he continued past Marinette's building towards the shopping district, slowing down slightly in hopes to see her.

No such luck, so he pressed on, securing her scarf around his neck as the wind whipped through the street.

Adrien turned into the shopping district, parents running around to shop before their children were let out of school for the holidays. Maybe he should buy something for Marinette and her family while he was here.

"Adrien?" Adrien turned at the call of his name to find Chloe and her assistant, Sabrina leaving a store.

"ADRIKINS!" Chloe ran over to him as fast as her outfit would allow, smothering him in a fluffy embrace as her fur coat surrounded him.

"Hey Chloe, what are you doing out and about? Taking a break from planning?"

Luckily for Adrien, Chloe let go, but remained close enough so her fur rubbed on his jacket.

"I wish, some important people are coming to the hotel's Christmas party so, I'm searching for party gifts that won't take too long to arrive in time for Christmas."

"Have you tried shopping online? I'm sure it would save you time," Adrien looked to Sabrina who was struggling with the packages. He was certain it would be easier for her to do the shopping online rather than try to carry all of Chloe's packages, whether it be for guests or personal.

Adrien would probably be obliged to help too if he didn't have somewhere he needed to be.

"I can't examine the quality of what I buy online, plus they all have to be unique gifts. It will help Daddy win the reelection next year if we have their support."

"Of course," Adrien smiled politely.

"So what are you doing? Don't you have to be getting ready for your father's fashion show next week?"

"I'm actually free today, and taking the time to do some holiday shopping of my own."

"Ooo, we should go together. I have the best tastes in gifts," Chloe wrapped her arm around his.

"Actually, I'm shopping for more myself. I have to get a new suit."

"But isn't your father making your suit for all the holiday functions?"

"It's actually for… the Miraculous Christmas Ball," Adrien winced, waiting for Chloe's outrage at going to a party without her.

"The Miraculous Christmas Ball?"

"Yes, since I couldn't return the ticket, I have to go," Adrien's voice got small as Chloe released her hold on his arm.

"You're going to a party, that I wasn't invited to?"

"It'll be fine Chloe. It's just one night, and Christmas I'll be there all day for you," he pleaded.

"No. No! You are not going to that ball. Give the ticket to someone else, but you are not going."

"I...I can't."

"I'm sorry?"

"I already agreed to go with someone. Since we weren't going to know anyone else, we agreed to go together."  
"Like a date?"

"No, just friends. Of convenience actually," Adrien defended.

Chloe scowled "Friends?"

"Yeah, she's really nice when you get to know her."

"She?"

"Yeah, she was the girl at the boutique when we tried to return the ticket."

Chloe gasped, almost too shocked for words.

"Let me get this straight, you are going to a ball without me, your girlfriend, only to be going instead with a girl you only just met. And all because she wouldn't know anyone?"

"Yeah?"

"It's either a yes or a no Adrien. Are you going to your father's Christmas party with me, or a Christmas Ball with some strange girl?"

Adrien took a deep breath, hoping to relax his nerves, but not finding it too helpful.

"I'm going to the Miraculous Christmas Ball with Marinette," he said quietly.

"So you know her name?"

"We are friends," Adrien emphasized.

Chloe shook her head in disbelief.

"Look, I can't deal with this right now. I have parties to plan, and don't need to worry about you and your little rendezvous."

"Rendezvous?"

"So call me when your head's on straight, and you are going to your father's Christmas party with me."

And with that Chloe marched off with Sabrina following behind.

Adrien sighed, wishing his life wasn't so complicated as he resumed his journey. Marinette was a nice girl and deserved to go to the ball with someone who could give her their full and undivided attention. Instead she was going with a guy who didn't have the guts to break up with his girlfriend all because of "societal demands". And his girlfriend saw it at some sort of temporary fling. Adrien was raised to be a gentleman, but he felt like scum at the moment.

At the familiar street sign, Adrien turned down the street, passing the boutique as he made his way to the suit shop.

While Miraculous Ladybug Boutique looked whimsical with a comforting feel, the Black Cat looked old fashioned and very professional. The only thing out of place was a slightly nervous looking man straightening a suit in the window display.

Adrien opened the door, the bell jingling as he came in.

"I'll be with you in a moment," the man stepped down from the display, his platinum blond hair coming to light that was practically glued to his head with an exception of a curl resting on his forehead.

"Welcome to the Black Cat's Suits and Formal Menswear. My name is Nooroo," the fidgety man bowed.

"Hi Nooroo, I was sent over here from Miraculous Ladybug Boutique," Adrien pulled his ticket out of his coat pocket, Nooroo's purple eyes lighting up in excitement as he took the ticket.

"Oh, this is the real thing, no doubt," he exclaimed, " Please follow me." Nooroo led Adrien to the back of the store, lined with dressing rooms blocked by wooden doors, and a platform to elevate the buyer for measurements.

"Wait here please," Nooroo handed Adrien back the ticket before racing to the back.

"Master Plagg! Master Plagg!" Adrien heard Nooroo call out.

"There's a customer here for the Miraculous Christmas Ball."

"A customer? I thought we already had them all ordered," answered a gruff voice.

"But it's a genuine ticket. I checked so myself. Would you like me to check with Mistress Tikki?"

"Don't bother the bug, I'll check it myself."

Adrien straightened up as a tall man, taller and lankier than Mr. Dupain, entered the room, with charcoal black hair littered with grey strands near his temple, and suspicious green eyes. One might mistake him for a personified witch's cat. Nooroo timidly followed behind.

"Ticket?" The man, Adrien assumed to be Plagg, held out his hand expectantly as he stopped in front of Adrien.

Adrien quickly pulled out the ticket and handed it over, Plagg analyzing the ticket thoroughly. Even going as far to briefly lick the edge.

"Cookies," he scowled before handing it back to Adrien.

"Sorry for the suspicion. Normally all our clients for the ball are in by now. Plagg Miraculous at your service," Plagg bowed, which Nooroo copied.

"And my assistant Nooroo," he added after standing up, allowing Nooroo to stand.

"Stand there," the elder man gestured to the stand, which Adrien stepped upon.

"Arms out," Plagg instructed, which Adrien obliged. Nooroo raced to his side and began to take measurements while Plagg stared.

Plagg began nodding before disappearing to the back room.

"Isn't he going to ask what kind suit or color scheme," Adrien whispered to Nooroo as he measure his arm length.

"The Master knows what will be best. Has never been wrong on a suit before."

"Perfect!" They heard Plagg call out as he reappeared with a covered silver platter in his hand. Plagg lifted the lid to reveal a pile of camembert cheese. Adrien was certain he had never smelt a cheese plate so revolting.

Plagg continued to analyze Adrien as he ate the cheese, Nooroo taking measurements and writing them down.

"Here's his measurements," Nooroo handed the notebook over to Plagg who scanned the list before looking back at Adrien.

"Choose five greens that would suit his eyes and complexion," Plagg handed his apprentice back the book, who hurried to the back with a small smile on his face.

"Green? My date is wearing pink."

"Date? No one has a date going to the Miraculous Ball," chided Plagg.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a ball designed for people to get to know each other. Singles to mingle sort of event."

"But I'm not single."

Plagg raised an eyebrow, looking perplexed at the situation.

"But my girlfriend wasn't exactly invited either."

"So who's your date then?"

"Another girl who was invited too. My girlfriend was trying to get an extra ticket when she came in trying to return her own for family plans. Since we couldn't return the tickets, we agreed to go together."

Plagg furrowed his eyebrows in frustration.

"Why do you people always make this event so complicated?"

"I found the greens!" Nooroo rushed to Plagg's side with the five samples. Plagg wiped his hands before taking the samples up to Adrien, holding them up to his face.

"My advice kid, make it less complicated. You have a girlfriend right?"

"Yes."

"Do you love her?"  
"...No."

"Then break up with her. Then enjoy the ball with your 'date' and whoever else is there then live happily ever after."

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"We're a society couple. Wealthy families, connections. I don't even want to think what would happen if our parents found out we broke up."

"Then don't think, just do. This one," Plagg held his preferred shade of green, handing the rest to Nooroo.

"You look young, and I hope she's young. You'll both bounce back, and be happier for it. Most likely."

"Most likely?"

Plagg shrugged as he returned to his cheese plate, tucking the green sample fabric into his vest pocket.

"What Master means to say, the ball gives people a chance and a hope to find something new. You can't experience that unless you fully open your heart to what could happened," clarified Nooroo with a timid smile.

Adrien sat down on the platform to think, while Nooroo attempted to take a piece of cheese, only for Plagg to pull the plate away.

Opening his heart to something new? His heart had been opening to Marinette, even more so after meeting her family. But because of Chloe, he couldn't open it to her fully to see if their friendship could lead to something more or just remain good friends. And he would never be able to find out with Chloe in the picture. There was no spark any more. Adrien needed a break for a chance to find his own happiness.

"You're right," Adrien answered as he came to realization.

"I usually am," answered Plagg smugly as he popped another piece of cheese in his mouth.

Adrien stood up and pulled out his phone, quickly locating Chloe's contact information to give her a call. He paced back and forth on the platform, Nooroo watching in suspense while Plagg tried to look disinterested.

"Adrien?"

"Hey Chloe. I've been giving what you said some thought."

"Oh, and?"

"I'm going to the Miraculous Christmas Ball with Marinette as my date."

"What?"

"And, you and I are breaking up?"

"What?!"

"The love hasn't been there for a long time Chloe, and I think we need to go our own ways to find our own happiness," Adrien looked at Nooroo and Plagg and gave them a thumbs up. Nooroo returned the gesture.

"WHAT?!"

"Thank you for understanding Chloe. Merry Christmas." And with that, Adrien hung up the phone, feeling an enormous burden lifting off his shoulders. He sat down on the platform as he relished the feeling of finally being free.

"Well she took the news well," Plagg remarked before finishing off the cheese platter.


	9. In Which It's a Date

"Tikki, it's absolutely perfect," Marinette swished the skirts of her dress, smiling like a child on the first day of winter break.

"Do a spin," Tikki motioned, Marinette happily obliging as she spun around on the elevated platform, revealing the silver shoes that matched her tiara. Marinette began to wobble in her happy spin, almost falling off the platform if not for Tikki who righted the dizzy girl. Once she managed to stand on her own, she checked her watch to find the store should have closed seven minutes ago.

"I'm sorry for keeping you. I'll go change," Marinette slurred as she stepped off the platform and headed back to the changing room.

"No worries dear," Tikki called out before disappearing to the back to grab a garment bag, allowing Marinette some peace and quiet while she changed.

Marinette had a fashion show next week, and hell had already broken loose at the design house. She had spared this Friday evening to pick up her dress before her life became wrapped around the fashion show starting tomorrow.

Marinette finished adjusting her work clothes before stepping out, Tikki right by the curtain with the garment bag.

"Let me get this dress all packed and you'll be ready to go!" They switched places as Tikki collected the items from the changing room.

"Aunt Tikki, Uncle Plagg's on the phone for you," called out Pollen from the front desk, waving the old fashioned telephone in their direction.

"Alright," Tikki hung up the bag and walked over to Pollen. Marinette watched as the two women exchanged words before Pollen skipped over to Marinette while Tikki took the call.

"Whose Plagg," asked Marinette as Pollen began finished what Tikki started with Marinette' dress and the garment bag.

"My uncle and Aunt Tikki's husband. A grumpy cat of a man, but can be very affectionate when he wants to. From what it sounds like everything is ready for the ball on the Black Cat's end. Even had Adrien Agreste came in for a re-fitting today despite only ordering it on Wednesday."

"Wait, did you say Adrien Agreste?"

"Yeah, remember, he was in here when the bratty Chloe Bourgeois tried to get another ticket and tried to buy yours. Funnily enough, they just broke up."  
"What?"

"Yeah, Uncle Plagg called us after Adrien left Wednesday. He found the whole thing hilarious when Adrien called Chloe and broke up with her on the spot. I guess they are keeping it out of the news for the holidays though."

"What?!" Marinette grew pale. Adrien Agreste was Chloe Bourgeois' ex-boyfriend. The same Chloe Bourgeois who tried to buy her ticket. The same Adrien who had agreed to go with her too the ball. As friends. Because his girlfriend, now ex-girlfriend couldn't get a ticket because Marinette refused to give them hers.

Marinette crouched to the ground in panic, whimpering as she rocked on the balls of her feet. She felt like a homewrecker.

"Marinette? Marinette!" Pollen knelt beside Marinette.

"Aunt Tikki! Somethings wrong with Marinette," Pollen called out. Tikki nodded and hung up the phone before rushing over.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I'm a terrible person," Marinette sobbed, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

"And what makes you say that?"

"I caused Adrien to break up with Chloe."

Tikki frowned at Pollen, who apologetically went back to packing the dress. Tikki ushered Marinette to a nearby chair.

"Honey, you did no such thing."

"But I did. If I had just given Chloe the ticket, then they would have gone together, but he's instead going with me, so I made him question his relationship, so he broke up with her, and I don't want to be a homewrecker," Marinette began to cry, burrowing her face in her sleeves.

"Marinette, those two have been broken for a long time. A ticket, a kind face, and some friendly advice helped push Adrien to realize there's a whole world waiting for him outside of her. It wasn't your fault."  
"You sure?"

"I'm positive. Just as much as this ball is a chance for you to meet someone new, it should be for him."

Marinette wiped her remaining tears on her sleeve, "Thank you Tikki."

"Cookie?" Marinette looked up to see Tikki pull up a tin of cookies from beside the chair.

Marinette smiled and accepted one, a mixture of fluffy chocolate and peppermint goodness.

"You are all set to go. And your makeup still looks fine. Just a little red around the eyes but people would just blame the weather," assured Pollen as she handed over the garment bag.

"Thanks Pollen," Marinette stood and accepted the garment bag.

"Call us if you need anything, otherwise we'll see you at the ball," Tikki and Pollen followed Marinette out the door, locking it after she left.

Marinette took a deep breath. Everything was fine with the world. She had her dress, and soon she would have a relaxing evening before the holiday chaos truly began.

"Marinette?"

Marinette froze at the familiar sound of her name, afraid of whom the voice belonged to.

"I thought it was you. Did you pick up your dress?" Adrien jogged up beside her. The last person she want to see right now.

"Were you crying?"

"What? No. I wasn't crying. It's just the cold," reassured Marinette as she started walking briskly down the sidewalk, Adrien walking after her.

"But you just got out of the boutique."

"I get cold quickly." Adrien stepped a head of Marinette to stop her before they hit the crossroads.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"You are being usually short?"

"I'm always short."

"I mean your conversation. It seems like you don't want to talk to me."

"I've had a long day at work and I want to get home."

"At least let me walk you home then."

"I can manage by myself," Marinette stepped around him and continued on her way. Adrien frowned before following, silent falling into step beside her.

"Well, I got refitted for my suit today. Don't know if it will exactly go with your pink, but the guy working there said to trust Plagg, so I assume it will be fine. Plagg is married to Tikki, it will be interesting to see them together at the ball. They are just so opposite from each other in looks and personality-"

"Stop it!" Marinette covered her mouth with her hands as soon as the words had slipped. Why was this boy so persistent in finding out what was troubling her?

"I knew something was up," grimaced Adrien, pulling Marinette under his arm.

"What's bothering you?"

Marinette let go of her mouth, holding her hands and her dress to her chest.

"I'm sorry about you and Chloe," she whispered.

Adrien looked at her, shocked for a moment.

"How'd you find out?"

"Plagg told Pollen who told me."

Adrien groaned, ruffling the back of his hair with his free hand. Marinette was about to make an escape from under his arm when he gave her a gentle squeeze.

"No need to be sorry, this was a thing that was bound to happen but I drew it out too long."

"I feel like its my fault, if I had just given her the ticket…" Marinette voice fell as she thought of the what ifs.

"I told you when we met. There wasn't anything between me and her for a long time. It just took a lot of people to help me take that step forward."

"Towards something new?" Marinette looked up at him curiously.

Adrien looked down at her and smiled, "yeah, something new."

They walked like that in silence the rest of the way home, Marinette tucked under Adrien's protective arm.

"Thanks, again, for walking me home," Marinette whispered as she turned to face him.

"Anytime. And thank you for the scarf, it's kept me very warm," Adrien held up the hem of the scarf she had given him spur of the moment last time he walked her home. It honestly looked a little too short with how it hung around his neck. Maybe she could find some extra yarn to make him a scarf more his size. As a thank you for escorting her to the ball.

"You're welcome."

They both stood there nervously, Marinette unsure if she invite him up to wait for a ride, or he planned on walking home. Adrien scratched the back of his neck not covered by the scarf.

"I know you said that we would be going together just so we wouldn't have to go alone. But since things have… changed… would you go with me as like, you know, a date?" Adrien searched for the right words, his eyes hoping he had correctly conveyed what he meant.

Will you be my date to the ball?

Marinette turned bright pink and tucked her head into the collar of her jacket.

"I know, it sounds awkward. I just broke up with my girlfriend, and I should take some time, but I don't want to regret not asking you. We can still go as friends, nothing seriously crazy…"

"Yes."

Adrien stopped his rambled at the three letter word Marinette muttered.

"Yes. I would like to be your date to the ball."

Adrien's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as he pulled Marinette into hug.

"Thank you. And like I said, nothing to serious. We'll just see where it goes from there," he breathed as he rested his head on hers.

Despite her worry of ruining the dress still in her arms, Marinette closed her eyes to enjoy this moment.


	10. In Which Adrien Learns Something New

That one sentence from Marinette kept Adrien on Cloud 9 for the following week, maintaining his sanity as his father's company prepared for the fashion show, along with several other local design houses. Friday, the day of the fashion show, would be when every company would finally be in one place.

Adrien waited idly in the Gabriel's section of the backstage, the designs for Gabriel's being showcased last in program. So Adrien was not due for hair and makeup for another hour.

"Gabriel's Crew, lunch for you is now available, please make your way to the kitchen," instructed one of the interns, Adrien following the other models and staff members to the kitchen.

"Marinette, where the extra programs. We are running out."

Adrien turned at the familiar name to see Marinette talking to probably an intern while a model stood nearby.

Making sure no one was looking, Adrien excused himself from the group and made his way over.

"Thank you, Marinette," the intern ran off, allowing Marinette to focus on the task at hand, which looked to be checking the model's wardrobe.

"Marinette," Adrien asked, just to be certain. He had gotten it right last Friday, hopefully he would be right today.

She looked around for who had called out to her, spotting Adrien, and immediately panic set into her face. But she quickly resumed a professionally composure before turning back to the model.

"Everything is looking fine, hang it back on the rack and change back into outfit number one," she instructed.

The model nodded and was off, leaving Marinette and Adrien alone.

"Um, hi," Marinette looked at the ground, looking guilty as though she had been caught doing something wrong.

"Hey," Adrien responded. They stood there awkwardly, Adrien not exactly sure how to proceed since she seemed embarrassed by him finding her here.

"So, which design house do you work for," Adrien smirked, satisfied at finally knowing her job.

"Ambrosia, I work under De Emil and am overseeing the interns this year."

"So second to the man in charge of design."

"Right," Marinette fidgeted where she stood, ready to explode.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It just never came up and when I found out you were Adrien Agreste, I panicked because one, I had caused you to break up with your girlfriend and two, because our companies are rivals, and I didn't want that to interfere with our friendship or anything or make the ball awkward because I originally applied to Gabriel's, but Ambrosia picked me up my final year of university so I couldn't-"

To silence her rambling, Adrien pulled Marinette into his chest, whatever else she was going to say lost into the crushed fabric of his shirt.

"One, I told you already it's not your fault about me and Chloe. Two, you working for another design house doesn't bother me."

Marinette tilted her head to look up at him, her eyes hopeful.

"Really?"

"Well, it's not as cool as being a baker," this earned him a scowl,"but so long as you are doing what you love, I'm fine with it."

"I do love designing," Marinette whispered as she rested her head on his chest, Adrien resting his head on top of hers.

"Good."

"Marinette, Ambrosia's program starts in 10 minutes," the same intern from before popped out from around the corner, Marinette and Adrien jumping a foot apart from each other.

"I-I'll be right there," Marinette responded, the intern disappearing with a cheeky smile.

"Are you free after the show," Adrien looked back to Marinette.

"I'm actually going to go crash at home after the show so I can finish Christmas presents this weekend," Marinette responded.

"Alright, I'll see you at the ball then," Adrien took her hand and planted a gentle kiss. When he looked up, her face was ladybug red.

"Ok, goodbye," she quickly scurried off towards the seating area, Adrien chuckling as she did. She was adorable when flustered.

Adrien returned towards the path heading towards the kitchen, quickly grabbing a water and a prepackaged salad. Choosing a remote spot in the corner, he made himself comfortable for the remaining forty-five minutes.

Until an unwanted blond entered the room.

Adrien hunched over, hoping she wouldn't see him, but he wasn't so lucky.

"Adrikins!" Chloe called out as she made her way over, hugging him from behind. Adrien grimaced as he accepted the hug, not wanting to cause a scene more than her yelling that nickname.

"I missed you. You've been so busy."

"We had the fashion show prep. You know how busy these things get."

"I know, which is why I decided to come visit you," Chloe made her way around the table and took the seat across from him.

"Chloe, we broke up, you have no reason to see me," he grumbled.

"Adrien."

Adrien looked up to see Chloe trying to look as innocent as possible. It wasn't working.

"I know what I said last week may have been … harsh … we were both under a lot of stress with my events and your show. We said things we didn't mean. What I'm trying to say is, I forgive you."

"You forgive me?"

"I know you didn't mean it. You're a guy, you are finally learning to express yourself and be independent. So you took it to an extreme. And it's fine. Go have your fun night as a break from your father, and I'll see you Christmas."

Adrien fell back in his chair in disbelief.

"No."

"No?"

"I'm not going to your events on Christmas. I won't even be seeing you on Christmas."

"You don't really mean that."

"I do."

Chloe transformed from a light hearted smile to glare as she stared at Adrien from across the table, leaning into his space.

"Adrien, you are being unreasonable."

"I'm being unreasonable?"

"We've been together for five years, you can't just decide to break it off."

"And why not?"

"Because we are a high society couple. We have standards and expectations. Just as you are expected to one day take over Gabriel's financially, I am to run Le Grand Paris Hotel. We don't just change because you feel like it."

"I've been feeling this way for a while now Chloe, and I'm sorry that I led you on. But this isn't just some random idea."

"It's because of her isn't it," Chloe sat up in her seat, growling with the word "her."

"Her?"

"Your Marinette. It's her fault you thinking these things. She put these ideas into your head."

Adrien sat up in his seat, "No! Where would even get that?"

"Oh don't be stupid. I saw you talking to her out in the hall, being all sappy and kissing her hand. What would your father say if he knew you were seeing someone from another design house," her voice carried through the room, people stopping to watch.

"Leave Marinette out of this. This was my decision alone," Adrien spoke through his teeth, trying to avoid the attention of his co-workers.

"Of course it is," Chloe mocked, "Because when have you ever made a decision for yourself?"

Adrien stood up, drawing everyone's attention.

"I am going to the Ball with Marinette as my date. That is my decision. You and I Chloe are over," Adrien stormed out of the room, leaving his abandoned lunch.

Chloe watched him leave, noticing everyone's stares.

"Mind your own business," she snarled as she got up, leaving the kitchen.

Adrien was nowhere in sight.

Knowing him, he was probably heading over to hair and makeup. There at least he could sulk.

"Chloe, I just saw Adrien," her assistant, Sabrina rushed over to her, holding a program in hand. Chloe tore it out of her hands and leafed through.

"I know."

Finding what she was looking for she handed it back to Sabrina, pointing at a name.

"Find out everything you can about this girl," and with some dramatics, Chloe turned about and began heading back towards the seating area.

"Yes Chloe," Sabrina pulled out her tablet from her purse as she followed her employer. The two ladies made their way to their reserved seats.

While Sabrina did some research, Chloe pulled out a pair of viewing specs and scanned the crowd, finding Marinette Dupain-Cheng whispering to her interns that sat beside her.

"Found you," Chloe devilishly smirked.


	11. In Which Marinette Makes Plans

Marinette snuck around her section of the office, leaving Christmas presents for her co-workers and interns while they still partied downstairs.

It was finally Christmas Eve, and Marinette's work had closed early for a holiday luncheon and to celebrate the interns who weren't returning in the spring. Everyone's things were packed, ready to leave once the party was over, so Marinette had stepped out during the festivities to play Santa.

Her mission was interrupted with a phone call from Sabine.

"Hi Maman! Merry Christmas Eve," wished Marinette as she answered her phone.

"Merry Christmas Eve to you too! Just checking in see if you are getting ready for tonight yet."

"Not yet, I have a couple of things to do at work then I'll be heading home to get ready." She set another gift on a desk.

"Why are you still at the office? You should be getting ready."

"It's just a Christmas party and some gift giving. I'll be heading out in a bit so I still have plenty of time to get ready."

"Alright dear, I just don't want you to overwork yourself."

"Don't worry Maman, since the fashion show on Friday, I relaxed all weekend and focused on finishing Christmas presents."

"Ok, ok, I just worry about my baby girl."

Marinette smiled as she placed down the last gift for one of her interns, making her way to her boss's office to give the final gift.

"I know, I love you Maman."

"I love you too." She heard her father mention something to her maman.

"Your father and I were also wondering if you wanted to get ready here since you'll be at the ball later. I can help you with your makeup and we can have a mini-Christmas Eve celebration."

Marinette could feel her heart leap out of her chest at the thought.

"I would love to!"

"Alright dear, let us know when you are on your way over." Marinette could hear her father talk to Sabine again.

"And invite Adrien over for Christmas for tomorrow. Your Nona would love to meet him."

"Maman!"

"Love you, see you later." Sabine quickly hung up, allowing no room for Marinette to argue or refuse. Adrien may already have obligations for Christmas, or his father would want to spend time with him since Adrien wasn't going to Gabriel's Christmas party tonight.

Marinette delivered her last gift before returning to her cubicle. With a glance around the tidied work space, Marinette took her purse and left the office.

After a brief goodbye to her interns, co-workers, and a well done from her boss, Marinette began the journey home, running over the list of things she needed to bring to her parents. The presents for her parents, Nona, Alya, and Adrien were nestled under her little Christmas tree. Her dress for tonight hung on the door of her closet, along with shoes and jewelry. The ticket was tucked safely in her nightstand drawer. She would just need to pack up her makeup then she could head over to her parents. Marinette could bring the presents when she saw her parents in the morning. Maybe even give Adrien his when he dropped her off at home later that night.

Her musings were cut off by the ring of her phone with a call from Adrien.

"Adrien! I was just thinking about you."

"Good things I hope."

"Always good things."

"Glad to hear. I was just calling to see where I could pick you up for the ball."

"You don't have to."

"I want to. A gentleman must always escort his lady to a ball."

"Since when am I your lady?"

"I...um...well…" while Adrien stumbled for words, Marinette laughed.

"I'm only teasing you. Thank you for being a gentleman."

"Anytime My Lady. So where should I bring the royal carriage?"

"I'll be getting ready at my parent's house, so you could pick me up there."

"Sounds _pur_ -fect."

Marinette stopped in her tracks at the pun.

"Nevermind, I'm going on my own."  
"What? No!"

"I'll find someone else at the ball who doesn't crack puns."  
"My Lady," Adrien whined, Marinette stifling a smile.

"Please don't," he whimpered, Marinette wishing she could see how he looked, certain it was heart-stopping adorable right now.

"Fine, because you said please."

"Thank you My Lady! You won't regret it."

"I know. I'm about to enter my building so I need to go now."

"Alright. Shall I pick you up around 9:45?"

"9:30?"

"My, someone wants to see me," Adrien teased, turning Marinette pink as she entered the first floor of her building.

"Maybe."

"Alright, 9:30 it is."

And with that, Adrien hung up.

Marinette giggled as she stepped into the elevator. Tonight was going to be fun. She would still be able to spend time with her parents, go to the ball with Adrien. She smiled at the thought as the elevator opened to her floor, until she remembered she was suppose to ask him over for Christmas. She continued down the hall to her apartment. Her parents could ask him anyway when he picked her up tonight.

Marinette went to unlock the door of her apartment only to find it already unlocked. She was certain she remembered to lock it before leaving that morning. She hesitantly opened the door, gasping at what she saw.

Her apartment was an overturned disaster. Presents under her tree opened. Drawers open with their contents on the floor, seat cushions misset on the sofa. Marinette ran inside, bypassing the presents that still looked intact minus their wrapping, heading for her room.

The dress was gone and her nightstand drawer was empty.

* * *

 **And this begins the final week of Miraculous Christmas Ball. The story will finish posting by Thursday, and I should hopefully have the cover art by Friday.**

 **Thank you for staying with me thus far, the favorites, follows, and comments.**

 **Merry Christmas!**


	12. In Which Adrien Realizes Something

Adrien hummed a happy Christmas tune as he wrapped Tom's present. Since he would be picking Marinette up from her parents, he figured it would be best to give them their presents tonight. He was especially proud of what he had found for Tom.

A book of puns. Not that Tom needed any help, but the book would be very much appreciated.

For Sabine, he found a ladybug serving dish, since she had told him during dinner that she and Tom had met at the Miraculous Christmas Ball years ago.

For Marinette, he was tied between a favorite game of his he noticed wasn't in her game collection, or a first edition copy of his father's book, "Fashion Avenue: Defining Where Society Moves". Second Edition was out by the time Adrien had been born and first edition was quickly off the shelves, despite Gabriel hoarding an extra box of copies in his home. If Marinette had kept her textbooks from school, then she probably had the 14th edition, so first edition would have been extra special.

In the end, he decided to go with both gifts.

His suit hung in the front of his large closet space, which after trying on at the Black Cat, Adrien agreed Plagg did know what he was doing as the suit looked spectacular on him, primarily black with green and silver accents. But matching well with whatever pink Marinette wore was a definite nope. As far as he knew.

Once he finished wrapping the presents, Adrien planned to eat a small bite from the kitchen, then get ready for the ball.

His humming was interrupted by a knock on the door.

He checked his watch. Everyone had left to prep for the party hours ago.

"Come in?"

Adrien watched as his father entered the room, Adrien immediately standing to attention.

"Adrien, why aren't you dressed yet? You are going to be late for the party," scolded Gabriel, old age aiding him in looking stern and intimidating.

Adrien took a deep breath. He had honestly hoped to deal with this after the party, but it looked like it was going to be sooner than later.

"I actually have other plans this evening," informed Adrien, remaining calm and collected.

"A different social event with Chloe?"

"No, actually. Chloe and I broke up."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Whether or not Gabriel was actually sorry, Adrien couldn't tell.

"I'm going to the Miraculous Christmas Ball with someone else instead."

"The Miraculous Christmas Ball?"

"Yes, it's a funny story actually," Adrien began, chuckling as he remembered the first time he saw Marinette. Pollen had pulled her over to where Chloe was arguing with Tikki, stray hairs ascue from the winter weather, cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment at being called out by the worker. That meeting seemed so unimportant then.

"I'm sure it is," interrupted Gabriel.

Unsure whether to continue with his story or prepare for a lecture about minding his responsibilities to the company, Adrien shuffled his feet nervously.

"What is she like?" Asked Gabriel.

"She?"

"The person you are going with, to the ball." For once, Gabriel's eyes didn't stare down at Adrien, choosing instead to try an find something interesting in the room.

"She's absolutely wonderful," Adrien felt he could burst as he tried to pick out the best things about Marinette, "Marinette is thoughtful and considerate of everyone. She can be a bit stubborn and is very determined to do her best. She is very competitive, but she just loves everyone. She even apologized when I broke up with Chloe. She thought it was her fault, but it wasn't, but still. She cares and you know when she cares for you, because she shows it."

Was that a smile lurking on Gabriel's face as Adrien went on about Marinette? Adrien wasn't sure if he was seeing something since once he finished, Gabriel was back to staring down at him with an expressionless face.

"I hope you have a good time tonight. Let me know what your Christmas plans are then in the morning since I assume you will not be attending any of Chloe's." Gabriel was about to leave when he noticed the book on Adrien's desk. With long, purposeful strides, he stopped over the desk, took a pen, and signed the inside cover.

"Merry Christmas Eve Adrien," and with Gabriel left the room.

Once the door was shut, Adrien fell back into his desk chair with a sigh of relief. That went a lot better than he imagined. Remembering what his father did before he left, Adrien turned to the book for Marinette and opened the cover.

Along with Gabriel's signature was a note.

"Continue treasuring the people around you as much as I am sure you will cherish this book."

An odd thing to write, but given how he had described Marinette moments ago, he guessed that's what his father went off of.

Adrien went right back to work wrapping the remaining gifts, pulling out the remaining few for his father, driver, and his assistant. Christmas presents were done, so onto a small snack, then to get ready.

As he made his way to the kitchen, the silent home was disturbed by a call from his phone. He pulled the device out of the pocket to see it was from Marinette.

"Hey Bugaboo, I was about to start getting ready. How about you?"

The only response on the other line was a muffled sniff.

"Marinette?"

"My dress, and my ticket. They're gone. Someone came into my apartment while I was at work this morning and took them. They aren't where I left them last night and I checked every inch of the apartment. The place was a mess, and I don't know what to do. I just finished putting everything back together and nothing came up, no note or clue to where the dress and the ticket are."

Adrien could hear Marinette's sobs on the other end, wanting to run over and comfort her. They would figure it out together. He was sure Tikki had another dress she could wear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dump all that on you. Since I don't have a ticket, I can't go to the ball though," Marinette continued, trying to calm her nerves. Adrien though wanted to argue her logic. Of course she could still go. Tikki and Pollen could vouch for her.

"You should go. Have a good time. Take a chance to meet some new people," Marinette went on.

He wanted to stop her line of thinking right there. There was no way in heaven or earth he was going without her. She was his chance and his hope. He had opened his heart, and it had picked Marinette.

"I hope you have fun. Goodnight and Merry Christmas." And just like that, Marinette hung up, with Adrien not saying a word that whole phone call.

It didn't take long for him to start moving again though. He quickly searched his phone for another contact, and quickly called the number.

"Miraculous Ladybug Boutique, this is Tikki."  
"Tikki, its Adrien. I need your help. Marinette just called and said her ticket and dress were stolen," Adrien continued to the kitchen, relieved to find it empty of the family chef.

"Oh no! The poor dear."

"Do you have another dress she could wear?"

"Well, there is one dress, not sure if it is the right size."

"Anything, please. She might still be going to her parents, so could you please bring her the dress?"

"I don't know Adrien, she did lose the ticket."

"She didn't lose the ticket! Someone stole it! She's a responsible person who wouldn't just lose a ticket! And if you don't help her, then I just won't be going either!"

Adrien was certain he heard a squeal in the back, but he was too furious too care. He was not going to stand for these women abandoning Marinette like that.

"And you are certain about that?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. Pollen, go get the dress in the back and let your uncle know we'll be running late. Adrien, you get ready and meet with Plagg at the Ball."

"So you are going help her?"

"Of course. You didn't think we were going to leave her like that on Christmas Eve did you?"

To be honest, Adrien had thought they were.

"We'll fix this all up and have your princess ready before midnight."

"Midnight? I was supposed to pick her up."

"Adrien, the prince escorts the princess when he marries her." Adrien turned bright red at that remark.

"For now though, the prince must wait for his princess at the ball."

"Alright."

"See you tonight! Merry Christmas Eve."

Adrien was left staring at his phone, alone in the kitchen. He quickly grabbed an apple and ran up to his room.

His princess was going to the ball, and her prince was going to be there waiting for her.


	13. In Which Marinette Realizes Something

The table was unusually quiet as the Dupain-Chengs gathered around for Christmas dinner. Marinette had arrived a while ago, sobbing into her papa's embrace as she told them what happened. They had offered their sympathies and were trying their best to make Christmas Eve like it had always been.

But Marinette had kept thinking of Adrien. He should still be getting ready by now. She wondered how his suit looked, since he had only mentioned green before. She bet he looked handsome in green.

Her parents exchanged a concerned look while Marinette picked at her food.

"Oh look, it's finally snowing, I was wondering whether the weather would make up its mind," joked Tom, earning a depressing sigh from Marinette and a frown from Sabine.

Adrien would appreciate that joke.

"Marinette," Sabine rested a hand on Marinette's, drawing her attention, "I know you were looking forward to the ball and going with Adrien. But maybe we could invite Adrien over instead. Have our own little ball here."

"I told him to go without me," mumbled Marinette as she picked at her food.

"Why dear?"

"I didn't want to be in the way of him finding happiness. If I'm not meant to go, fine, but I don't want to ruin Adrien's time." Marinette set down her fork, unable to eat.

Her father reached for her other hand, "Oh Marinette, always thinking of others."

"Didn't you ever think you were Adrien's happiness," asked Sabine.

Marinette looked up to her parents.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the way he looked at you during dinner, you could tell with how his eyes lit up every time you said something," explained Sabine.

"He always wanted to be close to you," emphasized Tom.

Marinette turned Christmas red at her parent's remarks. She had assumed that's how Adrien normally acted whenever he was comfortable with someone.

"What about you?" asked Sabine

"What about me?"

"What does Adrien mean to you," pried Tom.

A smile immediately lit up Marinette's face at the thought.

Adrien was a gentleman, no doubt, with all the kindness a gentleman should have. He liked to have fun and make sure those around him had just as much fun as him. He was open and understanding. Despite his upbringing and social circle, he didn't look down on others and treated every person with respect. She was certain that if she hadn't rambled on the phone he was would have tried to talk out of her nonsense thinking.

"I need to call Adrien," Marinette jumped out of her chair and ran to her phone, opening up Adrien-Date's contact. She really needed to change that to his full name before he saw.

She called, her parents watching in anticipation.

No response.

She quickly pulled up the internet and began searching. She sat back down at the table, trying to eat what she could while she searched.

"No response," asked Tom?

"No, but I may still be able to catch him at his house."

"Do you know where he lives," inquired Sabine?

"He mentioned he lives with his father. So, I should be able to find their residence… there."

With a gulp of water, Marinette got out of her chair and ran for the door.

"I'm going to get Adrien, we'll be back before dessert," Marinette put on her jacket, and opened the door, only to find Tikki and Pollen standing there.

"My, where are you going in such as rush," asked Tikki, the two women practically blocking Marinette's exit.

"Sorry Tikki, I should have called, but my dress and ticket got stolen, and I didn't know what to do, so I told Adrien to just go on his own. But now I don't want that. I know I can't go to the ball without a ticket, but I really need to get to Adrien," Marinette tried side stepping around the women, who stepped along with her, almost as if to keep her from leaving.

"Why's that?"

Marinette could feel herself grow small with their question.

"Maybe this is selfish of me, but I don't want Adrien to meet someone new at the ball. He's my someone, my Christmas Miracle. I at least want to let him know that."

"Marinette," Tikki cooed, pulling the girl into a hug.

"I absolutely knew it," Tikki stepped back, holding Marinette by her hands.

"From the moment I saw you both, I knew you were meant for each other. Looks like you didn't need a Miraculous Ball to figure it out though."

"Although it did help," commented Sabine as she and Tom joined the group.

Everyone stood smiling at each other, until Pollen interjected.

"I hate to interrupt, but Prince Charming is waiting for his princess, who still needs to get ready."  
"But I don't have a dress," Marinette looked between Tikki to her mother.

"You could wear my old one," offered Sabine.

"We actually have one more dress she can wear," Tikki stepped aside, allowing Pollen in with a garment bag.

"I think you'll find this satisfactory," Pollen held out the bag, Marinette hesitantly unzipping to reveal the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen.

"How," she started, only to be silenced by Tikki.

"A little Christmas magic goes a long way when there is love involved. Whether by friends, family, or that special someone," Tikki winked, Marinette's mind immediately going to Adrien as he cheeks turned pink.

"Now, like Pollen said, we have a ball to get to, and we can keep our princes waiting."


	14. In Which Tikki Knew Something All Along

As Tikki had said, the location appeared on the back of Adrien's ticket, although he shouldn't have been surprised it was on the same street as the Miraculous Ladybug and Black Cat. He had thought of driving by Marinette's making sure everything was ok, and so he could escort her to the ball, but Tikki's teasing words kept him driving to the location.

Adrien had never been this far down the small street, now busy with cars and limos heading to the ball. The shops and business were all decorated for Christmas, with wreaths hanging on every window, and Christmas lights strung between the lamp posts.

At the end of the drive was a mansion dating back to the 19th century he presumed. Cheery valets waited at the curb, ready to take his car the moment he stopped in front.

"May I take your car for you sir," a middle aged man approached, dressed in a festive Christmas green suit, a nametag reading Wayzz.

"Yes, thank you," Adrien handed over the keys and payment.

"No need sir, all expenses covered," Wayzz insisted as he sat inside the car. Adrien watched him drive off before heading up the grand steps, along with several other guests. He was stopped by a guard - a small Chinese looking fellow dressed in red and white- standing at the front door. Adrien handed over his ticket while taking in the grandeur of the scene.

The guests were ushered onto a balcony overlooking the venue, the balcony splitting off into two staircases that curved into the room. From his vantage point, Adrien could see the room was brightly lit by a crystal chandelier hanging over the ballroom. Columns supported the domed ceiling with painted angels watching the festivities, Adrien sure he had seen similar angelic designs in Italy. Opposite of the entrance stood a towering Christmas filled with ornaments. Nino had told him new ornaments were added by new couples every year, even he and Alya had one on the tree.

Adrien made his way over to the tree to try searching for Nino's, making a mental note to add one with Marinette when she arrived. He took in the new view to see opposite of the tree at the base of the grand staircases stood a nativity scene, the star hanging on the edge of the balcony.

The band was off to a corner on the left, while desserts and horderves were on tables to the right, along with several other seating tables.

Despite people not knowing one another, the guests mingled well, Nooroo at the center introducing people to each other. Plagg stood by the horderves, admiring the cheeses and talking when he must.

The band began to play, reminding Adrien to search for Nino's ornament. He found their names on a golden musical note, Adrien thinking the ornament to fit them perfectly. He wondered what sort of ornament would be good for him and Marinette.

"Any ornaments that suit your fancy sir," asked an orange haired girl in her late teens, monitoring over the available ornaments. Her name tag read Trixx.

"Just looking, any suggestions," he asked. Trixx frowned as her lavender eyes scanned him. She then pulled out an ornament from under the table.

"I would suggest this one, but see how the night goes first," she handed over the ornament. It was a black cat head with green eyes.

"Is this advertising for the Black Cat?"

"No, you just looked like a black cat tonight." Adrien looked down at his suit. True his attire was mostly black, including his shirt which he swore almost looked like a dark green. He had a deep pine tree green bow for a tie, with the lining and buttons silver. They even added a black cord extending from one of his jacket buttons to the back of his two tail suit, the remaining cord looking more like a tail now that he thought about it.

"Although I would recommend doing an ornament with someone, sort of a token for tonight," she recommended as he handed her back the ornament.

"I definitely will when she arrives," he teased with a smile, imagining Marinette laughing at the cat ornament. Trixx's eyes lit up.

"In that case," She went under the table again, pulling out a golden bell.

"To let everyone know you have an owner," Trixx joked.

Adrien took the bell and added it to his bow.

"I'm sure my princess will appreciate that," he teased back, letting his mind wander to Marinette. Tikki should have gotten the dress to her by now, and based on his view that the shop owner and her assistant were not yet there, Marinette must still be getting ready.

"Thank you," with a nod, Adrien started heading towards the horderves to talk to Plagg, his bell jingling as he did.

"Anyone can hear you walking from a mile away," Plagg criticized as Adrien approached, quickly finishing off his last bite of cheese.

"Nice to see you are as chipper as ever," jested Adrien as he helped himself to one of the horderves.

Plagg just sighed, "Shouldn't you be out mingling? Meeting people? Opening your heart to someone new?"

"I'm waiting for Marinette."

"Ah, is that the one Tikki was talking about a mile a minute before rushing out of here?"

"Yes, have you heard anything from Tikki?"

"Nothing other than keep everyone happy. But she said that before she left so that doesn't really count."

"And I would say you are doing a terrible job at it," chided another worker in a midnight blue dress, "I can't keep refilling the cheese plate all night for you."

"Duusu, no one has an affinity for cheese quite like I, so until someone does, I will protect it from those who would under appreciate it."

Duusu frowned, but offered no further remark as she went through a back door, taking with her the old cheese plate Plagg had emptied..

Adrien checked his watch to see it was already past 11.

"Time flies when you are enjoying cheese," Plagg commented as Duusu returned with a new plate of his favorite delicacy.

"Maybe I should go get Marinette," Adrien pondered out loud.

"Princes should wait for their princesses," counter Plagg as he helped himself to a new piece of cheese. Adrien ignored him and proceeded towards the exit.

"Ah, Mr. Adrien, where are you off to?" Nooroo halted his exit.

"I'm going to get Marinette."

"I'm sure Mistress Tikki and Pollen will be along with her soon. Tikki is always here for the midnight ceremony."

"Midnight ceremony?"

"Only the most magical moment of the night. You'll miss it and Miss Marinette if you leave now," Nooroo pleaded. Adrien looked up the staircase and sighed. He hoped the whatever Christmas magic these people believed in would bring Marinette sooner.

"ADRIKINS!"

Adrien panicked at hearing that name. How did Chloe get here?

"Nooroo, hide me," he begged.

Before Nooroo could do anything, Adrien was swept away by Chloe, dressed a pink ball gown with a tiara.

"Isn't it grand! I managed to get a ticket! Now we can be together forever!"

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" Adrien pried Chloe's arms off of him.

"I got a ticket! So they let me in! Don't I look fabulous?" Chloe twirled in her dress for him.

"How," the words died on Adrien's tongue as he looked at his ex-girlfriend. Light pink dress.

"This was Marinette's?"

"What? Where would you get that idea from?"

"Marinette's dress was light pink. You stole Marinette's dress, and her ticket," Adrien stepped back.

"Adrien, I did for you. For us," Chloe pressed closer into his space, Adrien backing up.

"No, I told you there is no us. There's me and Marinette."

"But she's not even here, she doesn't even have a ticket," whined Chloe.

"Then I'll go to her. I'd rather have one Christmas with Marinette that a lifetime of Christmases with you," Adrien pushed Chloe aside, and headed to the stairs, Chloe following after him.

"You can't really mean that?"

"I do."

"What if she doesn't even want you back. What if she'll abandon you like your mother? Ignore you like your father?"

"I will never ignore or abandon Adrien!" Adrien and Chloe looked up to the top of the stairs. Marinette stood, with Tikki and Pollen nearby. Her dress had a straight across neckline of the rosiest Christmas red. At her hip was a open ladybug brooch, with sparkling spots following the remaining red. At the gem, the dress opened up into a coal black petticoat, spreading out and farther in the back to form a dark train. Her blue hair was pinned in curls along the side, a silver head band with another ladybug brooch along the side opposite of her curls.

Adrien had been waiting all night for his princess. He never expected to meet a queen.

"He is a caring person, who thinks of others before himself. Even when he knew he didn't love you, he stayed with you for your happiness," Marinette proceeded down the stairs, her arm opening to grab the rail, revealing a sheer piece of black fabric draping along her arms.

"He is gentleman and deserves all the love and happiness in the world."

She stopped in front of Chloe, Adrien stepping aside, mesmerized by her words and beauty.

"I can only hope he'll accept me as the one to give him that," she lowered her head, glancing to Adrien for a brief moment. Adrien was certain he forgot how to breath.

Just then a loud, melodious chime filled the room and unseen clock began counting down until midnight.

From the center of the rotunda, a swirl of what Adrien could only describe as magic began to fill the room. Candles gleamed brighter. The Christmas tree began to twinkle. The star over the nativity began to shine, illuminating the scene below. Everyone was lost in the magic for a moment, and once dispersed, everyone was glowing with a sense of realization of why they were there.

Adrien knew, or had known for a while.

He was there because a ticket, so small and meaningless, led him to finding the love of his life.

"My dress!" Chloe cried, nearby heads in the room turning to see her once beautiful gown now in rags once the midnight magic was gone.

"Alright, I think you caused enough trouble here tonight," Plagg finally stepped forward, taking Chloe roughly by the arm, and leading her up the stairs, her asking him questions about what happened to her dress all the way.

Tikki and Pollen sighed in sympathy as she passed by.

Once Chloe was gone from the room, the merriment resumed, people taking in their new found realizations to heart.

"Adrien," Marinette breathed, drawing his attention back to her. She was as radiant as the sun, beautiful as the moon, and sparkling like the stars.

He dropped to one knee, took her hand nearest him, and pressed it to his lips.

"You are stunning My Lady," He looked back up to see a pink blush. That was the Marinette he knew. And the Marinette he loved.

"I meant it. Every Word," she whispered as he stood.

"I know, and know I mean this," Adrien held both of Marinette's hands in his, "I love you Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You are my love, my happiness, my new chance. And I know you will do everything to remind me of that, please allow me to be the same for you."

"Adrien," Marinette was about to say something more.

"Come on Plagg, it's time for the Christmas Waltz," Tikki pulled Plagg between them to the dance floor, Pollen following after them to be joined by Nooroo. With a nod from Tikki, the band began to play a festive Christmas tune. Plagg scooped Tikki up into his arms, and leapt with her around the dance floor. Pollen and Nooroo, followed, dancing more of a fast-paced waltz.

Other coupes began to join the dance floor.

"May I have this dance," Adrien offered a arm, which Marinette accepted.

"You may." He led her out to the dance floor, joining the host of dancers.

"Merry Christmas," called out Tikki as she and Plagg passed them by, Plagg looking to be almost enjoying himself. Adrien laughed at the happy sight.

"I love you too," Marinette whispered, Adrien hoping he heard right.

"What?"

"I love you too. So very much," Marinette pulled herself closer to him, her head resting on his chest.

Adrien twirled them out of the array of dancers towards a column. He tilted her head towards his.

"Merry Christmas my love," he whispered before capturing her lips with his.

Tikki smiled from her position, a sprig of mistletoe sprouting over Adrien and Marinette while they kissed.

"You are quite proud of yourself for that one aren't you," commented Plagg as he led his wife around the dance floor.

"Those two were meant for each other," Tikki giggled, "Just like you and me."

"A ladybug and a black cat?"

"A Miraculous Christmas Miracle."

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading! This is the conclusion for the Miraculous Christmas Ball!**

 **The cover art should hopefully be finished before Christmas.**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


End file.
